And so the Princess of Machines and The Shadow King Found One Another
by ChisanaNezumi
Summary: Maria Caperella is the top engineer and heiress to the Caperella Manufacturing group and is of Japanese and Italian american decent. She gets herself in way too deep being the bleeding heart and hot head she is. One of the host meets her in the US during certain negations . I appreciate constructive criticism. I don't own Ouran Highschool Hostclub.
1. Chapter 1

"Excuse me Ms. Caparella there are some gentlemen here to see you now"said the kind old secretary peeking into her office.

"I will be right there in a minute i just need to make myself look remotely presentable I was out on the main floor fixing a problem...again" Maria throwing a light blue blouse some cream slack shoving her sore feet into some stilettos. "

I'm sorry for being late sir's too many fires not enough fire extinguishers; so what can do you gentlemen for" she states hoping she didn't just lost a contract "Are you perhaps Mr. Caparella's Secretary why isn't he here" Mr Ootori said angrily.

"No, I am Ms. Capperella I deal with all of my clients personally, but what would you like to discuss Mr. Ootori, as you are aware that I specialize in taking care of incredibly difficult problems for manufacturers but you sir are in the medical management business " stating bluntly but still insulted. Mr. Ootori cocks his eyebrow in confusion " Your father or secretary did not tell you about us getting an exclusive contract to your small medical manufacturer you hand designed?"

"Mr. Ootori I'm perfectly aware of the contract and I've currently greenlit everything I can so far to ensure the demand you want as well as the quality desired by your company and any government agency that we need to acquire approval from, but this has to be about something else", she stated with unwavering confidence.

Mr. Ootori was a bit shocked but half expected her tenacity ;her intelligence. He reaffirmed to himself that she was the perfect fit.

"So, my best guess as of right as of this moment is that you're here to start a sort of marriage of convenience for your youngest son, am I right?" Yoshio in a slight state of shock stutters " How did you know that this was what are meeting was about?"

Maria putting her long brown hair in a ponytail she started to a moderately evil smile that curled in just the right way with a few squeaks of a laugh.

"Yoshio I've been having executives like yourself come to home company and ask if I will marry any of their sons, and I think a friend of yours tried to do the same thing last week. Oh what was his name, I think it was Yuzuru Suoh yea they were both very delusional but some of the nicest gentlemen I have currently met to date. To make a long story short Tamaki wouldn't talk about himself at all he mostly talked about his friends specifically your son Kyoya. He also said how it would be really weird for him to date and or marry someone almost a perfect female copy of his best friend. I need a future spouse who can keep up with me ;I think Kyoya will be keeping pace with me" she chuckled slightly as she spoke.

She felt a presence come up behind it was particularly threatening but it was cold not an unfriendly cold but who it was someone who isn't pleased it sent shivers down her spine.

It was the first time she was this startled by just a presence and not someone sneaking up on her. She was always jumpy even to stupid noises and things, this was much different.

"I'm guessing your son is behind me." Yoshio nodded and grunted a stern yes.

"So, this is the famous Maria Capperella I have been doing research on you are blunt and to the point just the profile states but you look a little unkempt" Kyoya stated in earnest.

"Sorry if i'm lead engineer and it means i'm out on the floor getting dirty I did change before meeting your father I'm sorry if I displease with my appearance" she said in a slight meek tone.

She managed to shock Kyoya this girl before which he had much research one was almost nothing like his reports stated but she lives in america after all the reports could just be heresy not actual accounts of her behavior.

" We can grab some coffee somewhere or some pizza I'm really not in the mood to cook tonight" she said with a slight yawn in her voice. "Father is it ok if we spend some time alone? I would like to know her a little before agreeing to anything" Kyoya stated with a cold intent.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:** Sorry if my chapters aren't uniform in size. This is marked as romance/humor, it will get humorous once others are introduced (like the host club). My OC and Kyoya aren't really humorous individuals.

* * *

Maria went into her office and changed into something a bit more casual; her usual birkenstocks, a pair of black fitness shorts, and a maroon colored sweatshirt from her shop in high school. This school being a prestigious technical academy with many fields of study and naturally Maria was in manufacturing and engineering division. Kyoya had already left to the agreed coffee shop just a few miles into town away from the industrial park that he just was in.

'What a perplexing young woman no wonder father sought her out as a potential bride for me' he thought to himself as his driver pulled up to his destination. Maria was right behind pulling up behind his car in a black mustang. 'Even more interesting' he thought as he scribbled her potential favoritism of american muscle cars.

The coffee shop was quant ,specifically a certain hole in the wall charm if you will. The cafe had book shelves lining the back wall with all sorts of books on just about anything. Anything from autobiographies to philosophy and just about everything in between. But this wasn't the time to read this was suppose to be a moderately important discussion between two individuals potentially entering a courtship. They were seated at table nuzzled into the corner of shop.

"So are you actually going to talk about yourself unlike Tamaki who wouldn't stop talking about his friends for just a minute?" Maria had this pleasant warm feeling about her as she spoke almost calming it was quite refreshing instead of the airheads his father pressing onto him. "Well Tamaki loves all his friends like they are his family so it's only to be expected per his nature" he said while closing his notebook and slowly putting it on the table. Maria was jumpy by nature and was scared by sudden noises at least thats some of intel he received before meeting her.

"I think it's quite intriguing that you didn't ask around about myself i think it would have been wise of you to do so before meeting. I have a work up on you and studied it on the plane ride here" Kyoya stated smoothly and slyly.

"I would judge you before even meeting you if I had asked around about you and i don't think that would be fair to you or to myself" she stated quite plainly.

"Well that is an interesting notion i suppose and I guess that mean i have to actually tell you about myself. Well i'm a second year at Ouran Academy, i'm currently at the top of the class for my year and i'm the vice-president of the host club at Ouran Academy. My birthday is November 22nd I am the third son of the Ootori family which means I will likely not be the heir to the zaibatsu. So does that satisfy you on getting to know me?"

Maria seems a little deep in thought as she drank her coffee before speaking "Well besides some minor details that i'll probably find out at a later date I've got a pretty decent feel for you and honestly i like that you're all business and I find that attractive scorpio like you would be a great counter to a taurus such as of the suitors my father has been sending my way have all been a loaf at best all heirs to their respective families there too soft for my tastes not enough grit to them if you ask me" she spoke as if talking to an old acquaintance she was comfortable and relaxed for once.

"Well there must be something I could probably fill in the blanks for you. Your sources don't everything about me" Maria stated in a sort of whimsical tone.

"Well are some things like for example your tastes in music and maybe some other miscellaneous things about yourself because my sources have only told me of your professional aspects" Kyoya stated with intent.

"Well i'll tell quite a bit about myself then. I'm currently a 3rd year in the Garon Technical Academy's manufacturing and engineering America there are four years of high school so were in about the same year if im correct. Unlike you i'm not the top of my class i'm too busy consulting for that. As for my upbringing I may be half japanese but I have never met my mother or even heard from that side of the family. I was raised in a traditional italian american home. We tend to be loud but not really aggressive although the women are raised from a young age to domestic goddesses they are brought up to be tougher than any man they will ever meet. My music tastes vary from punk rock to jazz but i normally listen to jazz. Specifically the greats like Frank Sinatra, Louis Armstrong, and Ella Fitzgerald. As you know of my professional life if i'm not putting out fires at other companies that willing pay top dollar for my services i'm in charge of quality control at a few of the factories that my family owns. I play tinker with stuff in my workshop and play way too many video games in my free time. I really hoped that helped with your lack of information" she said looking down at her coffee.

There was a light blush that started to erupt from her cheeks. Kyoya noticed "You shouldn't really be embarrassed about anything I asked you a question and you gave me an answer. They were some interesting answers to be frank; american customs are bizarre but then again any customs outside your own you tend to view as abnormal" Kyoya said in a moderately suave voice trying to soothe the heiress.

" Ya'know Tamaki did mention how you are not only you're the vice-president of the club but also a host yourself. I will ask you only just this once, please be genuine with me; you don't really need to use those host techniques on me we both are relatively mature compare to our peers so let's treat each other as equals ,ok?"

She said meekly and sweetly with the soft blush becoming more prominent. "So are we signing the contract or what?" Kyoya said slyly trying to evoke a deeper blush on her "You know there isn't an actual contract for us to sign at least that i'm aware of. It's mostly you stating to my father that you wish court me and potentially marry me at some point if life goes according to plan for once and please cut that out you're making me blush a lot" she said while trying to hide her face in sleeves of her sweatshirt.

"Maria there is no reason for you to hide your face from me if that's what the contract is then I will carry through with it. You are an enigma that may take eons to unravel and that may just be the beginning" he said suavely gesturing her to stand up.

"You need to stop being too suave all the time it's quite embarrassing for me" she said very bluntly while standing up from the table after paying for their coffees. "Its getting late you should head back to whatever hotel you're staying at with your father we can deal with my father tomorrow morning" she coughed, she was not used to speaking this much.

"Well that's one detail i did neglect to mention your father insisted on us heavily on staying at the family home so that's where we are staying" he stated frankly while they were walking out to the car.

"Oh cool, so your dad and my dad are probably having a few glasses of wine and getting all chummy while my grandmother is probably harassing your father about not eating more of her food and that he should eat more in general because he's too skinny" she stated while rubbing the area where her glasses were just were seated on her nose pretending to not be annoyed and tired.

"So I guess that means i'm sleeping at home and not in my workshop like usual. Oh well i guess you get to see my workshop tomorrow that's if you guys are staying for a little tomorrow before heading out" she said with a mildly upset look.

She didn't hate her family but she enjoyed her solitude and her machines. "I'll see what I can do about moving our flight i suppose" he said trying to cheer her up it wasn't everyday that someone was this upset about him leaving tamaki maybe was a close second 'Well I guess she likes me maybe this won't be something of convenience after all' he thought to himself calmed yet surprised emotions are normally not his thing.

"Well let's go home then" she says while her mustang roars to life. The ride home was quiet and short ;she didn't live that far away. As they arrived to her home it was a moderate sized home a 4 bedroom home with a workshop on the property as well. "Well this is it I'm assuming its a lot smaller than you are accustomed to" she said as they entered into the home. "

Maria are you hungry, dinner is ready" her nona asked with glee.

"I could eat I suppose" she said while wondering what delicious meal was made this time. "Chicken Parmigiana, hopefully it will be to your liking Mr Ootori" Nona said in earnest.

"Nona please relax and go sit ; i'll take care of the plates for us now please go sit and i'll get you some tea ok Nona" she said while trying to get the older woman to sit down and relax.

Her grandmother always gets high strung around guests especially important ones. "Ok dear let me know if you need anything" her nona said going into the other room. "So is her name nona or is that a title" Kyoya asked wondering if this was part of that Italian upbringing.

"Yea she's my grandmother from what my dad has told me nona means grandmother in Italian. I could be wrong though" she tapping a finger against her head after grabbing plates of food for both of them.

Kyoya has eaten Italian before, the cooks at home were top notch after all, but this was different it tasted warm but not in sense of heat but in the way it was prepared with special care.

"That was quite delicious is there any chance I could get the recipe for our chefs at home" he asked assuming it wouldn't be problem.

"Dude, I can't even get the recipe from my grandmother. At best I might be able to once I'm married but that won't be for awhile and there is a certain thing about preparing food for someone you care about changes the composition I've never been able to put my finger on it" she said a little defensively.

"I'm sorry for intruding on a family secret recipe I don't mean any harm" he said trying to cover himself from upsetting her anymore;she was starting to get annoyed with him he could feel the searing heat from her.

"It's ok you didn't know I don't expect you to know anything past what I've told and whatever your sources have told you about me" Maria said while regaining her composure she was always short tempered but its was executives that weren't fond of her methods that she would butt heads with; it was a little unlike her. Kyoya challenged her in ways she wasn't quite sure of yet.

"I'm going to make Nona some tea and then i'm heading off to bed ok i'll show you to where you will be staying" she said while walking to the stove to start heating the kettle for tea. A few moments later the kettle started to whistle, she started to smile while making the tea, she seemed the most content and happy with a mug in her hand whether it was hers or someone else or coffee or tea, it didn't matter. She handed the cup to her nona "here you go Nona now please relax i'll bring our guest to his room."

Her grandmother nodded and sipped her tea. Maria brought Kyoya to one of the guest rooms "here it is everything should be prepared i'll see you in the morning ok, sunshine.

She smiled really big but not the evil smile she gave his father it was genuine and excited like a little kid but her eyes felt like a first love behind her dirty glasses. They both said their good nights and went into their respective rooms.

Kyoya was in deep thought as usual 'she is kind beautiful, caring, intelligent by far, and brings emotions out me not bad ones like how Tamaki does occasionally. For once this appears how it is suppose to be. A relationship born out of a marriage of convenience. I wonder how Tamaki will take this when I get back' . He was drunk in thoughts of her of how she acted and thought she was cast from a different metal than the other young girls he catered to. They were cast in platinum and gold ,soft but valuable metal, while she was cast in steel hardy versatile and useful; she is world renowned after all. He changed into comfy clothes and proceeded to lie in bed trying to sleep. It wasn't really to any avail so tomorrow would be a gruesome day at best. He just couldn't stop thinking about what he had gotten himself into.

Maria wasn't having much luck either with sleeping. She was enticed by his grey eyes and his almost rehearsed gentlemen like manner. It was something rare that she wasn't used too. All her male classmates were course and rude. He was so her type she couldn't stand it but she needed to hide her excitement til she was sure that he was willing to deal with her. She was aware that this was most likely a marriage of convenience for him to become to his family's company heir. It would never be for love she thought as she slowly drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The morning came too quickly to the confused young almost couple.

The morning came too quickly to the confused young almost couple. Neither of them slept they were trying figure out and size each other up unsure of the others ploys. Was she marrying for status? This conglomerate only just took the manufacturing world by storm 15 years ago. Was he marrying for a secure position as heir to Ootori zaibatsu? Honestly they both hope the other is in it for love both for their own sanity. Maria was the first to leave her bedroom for coffee she showered and straightened her even though it had a moderately natural wave to it but she liked it straight she doesn't wear much makeup just a clean face and some winged eyeliner that tended to look awesome under her glasses. She really wanted to look her best for him. She decided on a black crop top and jeans with her converse would be good hopefully he wouldn't find it to reveal too much skin. Kyoya was in seperate bathroom he showered kept his hair his usual kempt look. He preferred to keep to the basics so black pants and a cream colored collared shirt and some brown dress shoes; his usual outside of school. He not only needed to affirm any thoughts he has about Maria and tell her father that she made a decision on him. He was heading back to Tokyo with his father tonight. He went down stairs to grab something to eat. Maria was down stairs sitting in a breakfast nook eating something toast with peanut butter and drinking a cup of coffee.

"So you're up sleepy head" she said as she smiled sweetly. "I'm not really an early riser" he said while moving his glasses up.

"So is your father here or at work" he said as she realized he had lost track of his days.

"Kyoya it's the weekend specifically Saturday. So I think he is in his study right if you want get this over and done with" trying to be nonchalant about it she was really excited.

She was deeply infatuated she was almost certain it would blossom into love soon. "I'm going up there by myself it's probably what he would want" he said as he poured his cup of black coffee.

Normally food was handed to him but this wasn't a chore he supposed. "Good luck" she squeaked with joy as Kyoya went up the stairs. He was smiling she could see it wasn't a big smile with his my mouth but his eyes smiled with a warmth intent. Which was different from when they first met his eyes weren't as cold they were at best a lukewarm but that meant something at least. She believed that he had taken interest in her. Kyoya had arrived in the study upstairs. Unfortunately his father was in the study as he entered he heard them talking about something peculiar. "I'm kind of happy that Tamaki blew it and talked about Kyoya and his friends so much" Yoshio said.

"She took quite a shine to Kyoya and requested that she meet him as soon as possible" Mr. Capperella said realising that some was at the door.

"Please come in" he said. "Good morning father ,good morning Mr. Capperella I would like to speak to you about your daughter"he said regaining his composure this was a situation that he wasn't familiar with ;it could get dicey.

"I know Maria is rough and intimidating but please reconsider your thoughts Mr. Ootori. She would make a perfect wife" Mr. Capperella stated almost in total defeat.

"Actually I wasn't declining your daughter at all. I think I just may have feelings of love for her. She is intriguing and quite different. She is lovely in the realest sense of the word I think she would make a fine wife for me one day" he said hoping it would be enough to convince her father.

"Wow she really opened up to you that's rare alright I will accept this on three conditions. One if she calls me crying because of you it's over;only exception is happy crying. Two this is not to be treated by you or your father as marriage of convenience" he said giving a cold side eye to Yoshio. "And last but not least I feel it best for both you if she attended Ouran Academy with you starting next semester. She is already one of the best in the industry but she needs to be a teenager for a little while. I'll start taking care of it once you leave this evening. She'll probably set herself up in a place that will serve as her workshop which would be fine if I was there to protect which I won't be so it would be great if she could stay on the Ootori estate til she graduates" he said while his composure he was saddened yet overjoyed that his daughter found someone who was willing to try to understand her.

"I'm more than willing to comply sir" he said in disdain he wasn't worthy of such easy conditions. "Are you sure son this is quite rash" Yoshio stated in concern.

"Yoshio you brought him here to meet and begin courting my daughter" he said in an un-pleased tone. "I suppose you're right Tony" he said while sighing he didn't like to be wrong but he was. " You can go back to Maria now she's probably wondering if you got my approval. And if I'm not mistaken she is letting you see her workshop that's an honor that few people have been bestowed" he said with a joyous smirk.

"Well I'll be with Maria if you need me father" he said while leaving the room.

'Wow she is crafty after all. She will do just fine at Ouran Academy as long as the twins don't scare her too much' he thought himself as he walked down the stairs. "Kyoya how'd it go please tell me my dad isn't upset or anything?"

She hugged him without hesitation but she stopped because she didn't want to freak him out too much. She grabbed his hand and started dragging him outside and toward the direction of her prized workshop. He "Come on this way" she said as she opened the door to the concrete box. It had a few different machines specifically a few lathes and millers and a 3D printer. She had a futon in front of tv hooked up to a pc. She also had in another room a gorgeous mahogany desk with a laptop on it and special mouse placed next to it. The room was lined with bookshelves almost overflowing with books on a lot of subjects from philosophy to welding. "This is the office of true executive" he said in a bit of admiration this looked a sanctuary for her it was perfect for her and he would be taking her away from it.

"So, Maria your father is ok with this. And he wants you to come to japan with me. Probably in a week or two. How do you feel about that?" They were standing side by side and he grabbed her furthest shoulder pulling her in close.

He read somewhere last night that this is what couples was really hoping that she would be happy with it. "My only condition is that I'm allowed a workshop. Other that that I think that it would be really cool I've never been to japan ;the furthest I've been from home was Germany and I was at a top of the line steel mill the entire time" she said squeaking a bit as she snuggled into him.

Kyoya had a decent blush on his face but he quickly overcame it. She was really cute like this when she squeaked like a little mouse.

"I really do like you a lot Kyoya I saw you blushing ya know you don't have to hide things from me." She said while breaking free and trying her hardest to look him in eye.

It was rather difficult to do so there was a decent height different about foot difference made her a pipsqueek in comparison to this lean tall gentlemen. "I'll have to keep up appearances with the host club for a while til my father announces the engagement probably in a few months time if we're lucky. If we slip up in between then it wouldn't be a problem. Just so the clientele doesn't find out I don't think the guys will mind keeping quiet for a bit" he said trying to be sly about it.

"Of course, I get it you run a business that caters to dumb schoolgirl fantasies and finding out that you had a significant other would ruin it for them" she said solemnly.

"So do you want to know about anything in here please ask I want to tell you everything Kyoya-dear." She spoke sweetly and enticing He asked quite a few questions about why the certain machines and brands. And why the two computers. " Well Nakamura's are a brutal lathe with a lot of raw power that are great for first ops and same with the Matsura's but those are millers. Both have the tools move to make cuts and stuff ;lathes have the part rotate at high speeds whereas in a mill the part is stationary in a fixture. And I have some haus's they are really great at finesse work. That white cube on work bench out in the shop is a 3D printer I use that for a lot of the reason for two pcs is one for work and one is play the out here on the shop floor is my gaming pc. The one that I do programming and CAD work with is the laptop in my study." ' She was really smart it wasn't just rumors or a facade that was meant for her to get suitors. No wonder she said she needed someone to keep pace she was clearly a prodigy' Kyoya thought while being stunned.

"Since when do you have time for video games?" he sounded a little annoyed.

"Since when do you have time to big such a stupid thing as a host club" she said looking like the demon queen who could rival him.

"Come on i want to play some games with you before you leave today" she said being nice after all she did equal him at his own game.

They sat on the futon and played for hours until he finally gave up this wasn't his thing but she had at least a decade's worth of practice. "I know I'm not really one for conveying emotions so I should just be straightforward with you; I do like you a lot and honestly it may be love but that would be a rash judgement. I think you would fit in the family quite well after some time" stating bluntly this was just what he was thinking but it was clearly a shock to her. Her face was completely red but she leaned into his shoulder and nuzzled a lot. "I was really worried you didn't like me at all to be honest and that you talked to my father just to be nice" she said almost tearful.

"Maria I wouldn't have even stayed the night if I didn't find you at least intriguing let alone speak with your father" he said trying to stop her sobbing. He wiped her tears and brushed her bangs out of her face. There was something that he read online last night about certain dating etiquette it was sort of his last resort. He leaned for a kiss while tilting her chin up so his lips met hers. It felt like a millennia but it was in actuality a quite brief kiss. They sat in silence for a few moments. "I can help you pack your things if you want ok sunshine" she said with the widest smile he had ever seen.

He felt like this was too surreal to be a real thing. Girls his age weren't even half as smart as her and just swooned and didn't have even moderately complex emotions and thoughts. She felt like she was floating on air. They were both deeply saddened to see one another leave and per standard Kyoya kept his composure and Maria was clingy and didn't want her new love to leave quite yet. It was bittersweet they would meet again in a week or so's time.


	4. Chapter 4

There has been a week between Kyoya and Maria's goodbye back in the states. Maria spent the week preparing by letting her friends know she was disappearing for awhile. She didn't tell them the exact reason why she was leaving but they were used to her leaving during breaks all the time on business. Kyoya had the maids in the mansion prepare a room relatively close to his own but not so close that it would make others aware of what was going on. Her room was prepared in almost no time but it was unlike how most of the house was decorated. Her room had minimal furniture but what was there were dark woods and dark colors on bedding and tapestry. She was a night owl even more so than Kyoya was. Because of how early her plane was coming in he sent his guard Tachibana to get her. He wanted to be moderately well rested for her arrival and trying calculate and mentally prepare himself for when she arrived. Maria's flight came at about 2 am.

"Hello you must Tachibana, I'm assuming sunshine is in bed"she said rubbing her eyes. She was physically exhausted but still mentally available ;she was used to flying but not for this much in one shot.

"I've never quite heard anyone call Master Kyoya sunshine before"he said completely perplexed.

"Hey Tachibana is it ok if we grab something to eat a diner or something. I'm really in the mood for some greasy breakfast and strong coffee?" She was a coffee-holic and breakfast included some of her favorite foods.

"I don't think Master Kyoya will be ok with you not arriving immediately" he said. "Ok, I guess coffee can wait" she said in a slightly defeated manner.

The ride to the Ootori manor wasn't too long but there was a somewhat light conversation between Maria and Tachibana.

"So you're the young the girl I pulled off of Master Ootori about two years ago. I never would have guessed that he would even being ok with you being near his son let alone him"Tachibana said with a little concern. "There is a little context missing from the story Tachibana. Like when my father said his prodigy would be personally taking care of all of Ootori's business with the medical manufacturing facilities under our control; he assumed that it would be his son and it would be someone older. Yoshio wasn't pleased when a teen aged girl with grease stains all over her jeans and black company shirt showed up in the conference room offering a handshake. Before I blacked out from rage I remember him calling me a disgusting broad and refused to speak to me and something about women shouldn't be in this line of work. The very last thing I remember was taking my calipers* out of my back pocket and lodging them in the conference room table right in front of him as he screamed 'It's a yokai!.

She wasn't one to talk about past blunders that one wasn't one of her shining moments. "I've worked for the Ootori family for quite a long time and I think you're the only person to stand up to Master Ootori and not care of consequences I think that's why he's ok with you and Master Kyoya being together even it was arraigned Master Kyoya has been a little happier but also a little more uptight preparing things for your stay" he said hopes it wasn't out of turn for him to say. "I'm not surprised Yoshio still keeps calling me a secretary every time he sees me just to provoke me. I did tell Kyoya not to worry about my arrival but he is an overachiever as always"she said while trying to keep her eyes open.

"Ms. Capperella we've arrived at the estate" Tachibana said. She dragged herself from the seat with her legs that felt like concrete and clambered her way through the mansion with her eyes half closed with Tachibana as her guide.

"Here you are try to get some sleep Ms. Capperella" he said opening the door for her. She didn't speak she grunted while falling to her bed. Tachibana closed door once she landed on the bed.

"I think you shouldn't have slept with your clothes on" Kyoya said while sitting on the edge of her bed.

She shot him a terrifying look for someone that wasn't normally hostile to him. He was wondering if that's how he looked first thing in the morning as well.

"I'm sorry if i'm disheveled" she said in an embarrassed tone trying to smooth her hair.

"It's ok I intruded on you just get ready for the day soon it's about 2 pm" he said trying not to cause a panic.

She took a shower and left her hair natural. She rummaged through her luggage and took out a pair of skinny jeans ,a plain black tee shirt, and and some high-tops. She was still embarrassed about him showing up in your room but it was his house after all. She wasn't really sure where she was but she eventually found her way down stairs where she was greeted by Kyoya.

"I think that's a new record for anyone finding there way down stairs" he said with that smug look on his face. "Ok smart ass; so why did you call me down here"she said trying to not be annoyed.

"Tachibana suggest I bring you to a diner since you were trying to convince him this morning" he said trying to sound like he planned for this but he didn't. She was an enigma per standard. He offered her his hand. She held his hand as he led her to a car. He never realized her hands weren't soft and dainty until just then; they were small but rough true to her nature of hard work.

"You mind telling me why you're being so nice; I gave you the death stare this afternoon, most people cry in fear" she said in a concerned tone as she entered the car.

"Well you do deserve a proper welcome before school starts tomorrow and that reminds me when we get back you need to try on your school uniform to make sure it fits" he said while staring into his notebook while writing something.

"Oh boy I get to meet ditsy girls my age and the infamous host club as well" she said with a bit of chuckle. They arrived at what Kyoya would call a commoners establishment, but it gave her such joy it would especially mean to comment on its shabby decor and sub par food.

"I really love breakfast and coffee a lot this is wicked good" she exclaimed. "Wicked" Kyoya questioned after he took a sip of his coffee.

"Sorry it's a common thing where i'm from it's commonly used instead of really" she said trying not to be embarrassed but she was.

"No, it's perfectly ok ,Maria. By the way we might need to come up with some cover story" he said in a very monotone voice.

"I don't know the whole i'm the heiress of a respected company that your family has been dealing with and you being nice so things go well. Blah Blah Blah stuff about benefiting from it and or profits" she said in an almost imitating voice.

"I can't tell if you read my mind or have just pegged me that well" he said in a little bit of awe.

"I mean that could be the ideal thing for others outside of your friends I think most of them would be pretty upset if we kept it a secret" she said staring into a half empty mug; it was her third mug but she was slowing down so she could sleep tonight. "Now where is the fun in that , dear? We could wait about a week or so and if no one gets it then maybe we will tell them all at once"he said with a smug grin.

She always loved when he was acting devious; a small blush came over her face.

"I think Tamaki might take it hard" she said being a little worried.

"Well that may be but it's none of his concern about your life ;he isn't a part of this" he said.

"Well I would like to get going"she said while trying to pay the bill.

"No I'll take care of it of this time since you did last time" he said while standing up and going up front to pay the bill.

'Why did he have to be suave I'm more than capable of taking care of it' she thought while pouting a little. They arrived back at the house only a short time after leaving the diner.

"So you mentioned something about a school uniform right, sunshine" she said hoping it involved pants her and dress weren't exactly cohesive.

"I don't know why you call me sunshine but try not to do it around the hosts they tend to tease a lot and I don't want you to be angry with them" he said bringing her to her room.

There was a yellow dress that had long sleeves and was about knee length. "Yup this is even worse than I thought" she said with a growl.

"It is the school uniform and you are expected to wear it while you are at school and that includes anytime you spend at the host club" he said pushing up his glasses and then folding his arms.

"Alright Ill try it on but leave the room for a few minutes and then come back i'll need a second pair of eyes to see if it falls properly on me" she stated with a sigh. Kyoya left the dark colored room. She took of her clothes for the day and decided she should where a normal bra instead of a sports bra she put on a normal bra. It would probably help the dress fit better. She slipped on the yellow dress

"You can come in now Kyoya" she yelled. He re-entered the room and was almost taken aback but regained his composure almost immediately.

"I think it suits you quite well Maria. I think dresses and skirts would suite you well too" he said with a calm smirk.

"Dresses and skirts aren't practical in the least bit and i like to be able to sit comfortably" she said with a sort of annoyed blush coming over her face.

"That's right those in your line of profession tend to not dress feminine" he said in a monotone voice.

"Well I guess I could wear dresses more often when i'm not at work if I really look that good in them" she said feeling embarrassed.

"I think I need to prepare for tomorrow thoroughly I'm getting really anxious about tomorrow I really want to make a good impression. I'm kind of scared honestly" she said with a really worried look on her face.

"If anyone upsets you let me know i'll take care of it with my secret police force. You don't need to worry about a thing you seem to be social with me so I think you'll be fine" he said while holding the small of her back and rubbing the top of her head with his other hand.

She snuggled into his chest. She was starting to feel really safe with him. Feeling calm with someone was rare for her. Kyoya was having a hard time keeping his cold composure and managed a smile, a small warm one at that. 'I guess this really might be love in some way' he thought while looking at her. He was still smiling just a tad but she managed to catch a glimpse before he left the room.

"You really do like me after all" she squeaked once he left the room but it was entirely loud enough to him to hear just a few feet from the door.

* * *

Author's note * calipers are a kind of measuring device that looks like it has a sharp birds beak when its closed.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning was hell for the staff that would get Kyoya and Maria to school on time. It wasn't of them being lazy or ill prepared for the new semester but mornings weren't a nice thing to either of them. It was the bane of their existence. Maria packed her school bag the night before besides the usual things like a notebook a laptop and her textbooks she always had her measuring implements on her at all times. She wasn't sure if they would come in handy but they were her treasured items and she would never leave home without them. She brushes her hair out and puts her hair into two braids. She slipped on a normal bra and a thong. She wanted to confident for her first day. She threw the yellow long sleeved dress over her head and it fell gently into place. She slipped on her white stockings and the dress shoes that were provided to her; they were correct size and all. She hurried down stairs feeling although she was late even though there was still at least half an hour before the school bell would ring. She was the first one down stairs. She would have left without him but her car was still back in the states and her license hasn't been switched over quite yet so even if she wanted to drive she couldn't. Kyoya came down a few minutes later with the look of death still firmly planted in his iron-grey eyes. 'The perfect demon lord' she thought as she smiled. She had bizarre tastes in her partner. They entered the car together without one word. "So I don't know what class I'm going to be in do you by any chance know" she asked hoping not to upset him. He was never pleased being woken up in the morning. "Well in most cases you would be judged on your family's wealth and reputation you would have been put in class D. But since you requesting being submitted under your own merits you will be in class 2-A with Tamaki and myself" he said trying not to be annoyed. He didn't like talking this early but it was something she needed to know. It was vital information for her to start her school year smoothly. They arrived shortly after leaving the house. As she left the car she was in awe not of how large the school was but because of elegant and beautiful It was. Her previous school looked like an industrial park. "You should stop gawking or we will be late" he said grabbing her hand and dragging her along. He suddenly realised where they were and dropped her hand but she still followed him to their class. They arrived just as the teacher was arriving into the classroom. Maria tried slipping behind a another student to find a seat but the teacher noticed and called to her. "Miss Capperella could you please come to front of the class and introduce yourself." She walked to the front of class without a word until she turned around. "My name is Maria Capperella of the of the Capperella Manufacturing Conglomerate.I am transferring here from Garon Technical Academy. I have been holding contracts with other large companies as a consulting engineer for at least two years now. It is a pleasure to meet all of you." She said with a big smile being proud of herself. She didn't like talking front of others like this. She was also really proud of her accomplishments as well. "Please take your seat now Miss Capperella" the teacher said gesturing her back to where she was going to hide. The day was quite boring for Maria. She was quite fidgety because she was so used to being on her feet and being challenged. This was drab and dreary. Lunch time had arrived. Tamaki stood up from his desk and walked calmly over to where Maria was currently standing. "You didn't tell me you were coming to Ouran Maria-chan I could have prepared something for your visit at the club today" Tamaki said gesturing her to follow him to lunch room. "I think I'll join you too after all her and my family are currently working out kinks in a contract" Kyoya trying to hold himself together. He was a little jealous of Tamaki and how he didn't need to hide anything but it was their decision to hide it in a game like fashion. They were speaking as they sat down with their lunches. "So is it really true that the negotiations have not been finished yet Maria -chan" Tamaki questioned. "Well first off South-san its my father being a weenie and holding up everything and being lazy about signing it and now you're interested in my line of work I wonder where that enthusiasm was about a month ago" she said with a piercing tongue. Tamaki was utterly defeated and hid in a corner. "Ya'know I still plan on coming to the host club after school to get to know all the nice people you talked about" she said gesturing him back. Tamaki's eyes sparkled and he jetted back to his seat. "So who will you be requesting this afternoon so I can pencil you in immediately" Kyoya said while taking out his appointment book. "I think I should spend some time with the twins this afternoon. I want to spend time with all the hosts this week and then i'll decide on my usual" she said with a sly smile looking a Kyoya. Tamaki didn't notice he was quite dense to these things. Unfortunately it was time for class bored her to death but she still took notes paid attention and asked and answered questions. Math came around toward the end of the day and her face lit up. But she was never called to board to perform problems or anything. 'Japanese schools suck' she thought with a pout. The school day had ended and Maria and Kyoya were walking to the clubroom. "Wow never realised how dense he was til I saw it in action" she said feeling a little defeated. "How do you think I feel" Kyoya said with that cool demeanor .They arrived at the host club. It wasn't some weird cosplay day so as soon as the hosts arrived they were open for business. She strolled into the clubroom to meet the hitachiin twins. "Please take a seat" Hikaru and Kaoru said as they pulled out a chair for her. They both sat down in unison. " Wow i'm not really used to being treated like lady. The personal I'm used to dealing with are quite crass" she said in a little bit of awe. Kyoya treated her with this kind of respect but she didn't think anyone else would. "Wow America sounds like an awful place. So are you really the girl the chairman went with milord to meet a few weeks back?" they glared a little as they asked. "Wow mildly insulting and yes in fact I was the girl that he visited but I turned him down. I can't handle that level of stupid and I need someone that could keep pace with me intellectually. Tamaki did tell me a lot about all his friends when he visited me back in the states. My dad really wanted me to spend time with people my age. The whole I need to enjoy my youth and stop working so much he decided I should go here of all places" she said trying to fake being koi but it was to no avail. She sensed something clicked in both of them. Their eyes glistened and the heathen twins produced devilish grins. "So it's obviously not milord or us I wonder who it could be" they asked with unchanging expressions as they looked at Kyoya entertaining some customers. "Well, I bet the dunce over there will be last to figure it out" she said pointing to the blonde western gentlemen in the corner. Haruhi just finished scolding him for doing something stupid again. "So what you wagering then"they both said leaning over the table a little. "Probably my home cooking pretty much whatever you guys want if i'm wrong If you're wrong you owe a cup of coffee at a really nice local cafe I need a new place to lounge around while i'm here" she said while putting a finger to her lips. "Wow you really are nothing like Haruhi just like milord said" they chirped in unision. "Oh and how so?" "Well you're not an an open like Haruhi"they both whispered in each of her ears as they got up from their chairs. "I'm assuming the appointment is over then gentlemen it was a pleasure getting to know you both even it was a little" she said with a little bow. "Wow she's really boring I thought she would be a demon" they said in unison as they skipped away. 'I think this is going to be a quick game man kyoya might be disappointed that the game might end tomorrow' she thought this while stretching and looking at Hikaru and Kaoru. They were both talking to Haruhi and gesturing to Maria. 'Well this is going to be really short unless they keep it from Tamaki' she thought.

* * *

A/N: Kind of have been busy with stuff being summer and im really lazy. sorry :3


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning was hell for the staff that would get Kyoya and Maria to school on time. It wasn't of them being lazy or ill prepared for the new semester but mornings weren't a nice thing to either of them. It was the bane of their existence. Maria packed her school bag the night before besides the usual things like a notebook a laptop and her textbooks she always had her measuring implements on her at all times. She wasn't sure if they would come in handy but they were her treasured items and she would never leave home without them. She brushes her hair out and puts her hair into two braids. She slipped on a normal bra and a thong. She wanted to confident for her first day. She threw the yellow long sleeved dress over her head and it fell gently into place. She slipped on her white stockings and the dress shoes that were provided to her; they were correct size and all. She hurried down stairs feeling although she was late even though there was still at least half an hour before the school bell would ring. She was the first one down stairs. She would have left without him but her car was still back in the states and her license hasn't been switched over quite yet so even if she wanted to drive she couldn't. Kyoya came down a few minutes later with the look of death still firmly planted in his iron-grey eyes.

'The perfect demon lord' she thought as she smiled. She had bizarre taste. They entered the car together without one word. "So I don't know what class I'm going to be in do you by any chance know" she asked hoping not to upset him. He was never pleased being woken up in the morning.

"Well in most cases you would be judged on your family's wealth and reputation you would have been put in class B. But since you requesting being submitted under your own merits you will be in class 2-A with Tamaki and myself" he said trying not to be annoyed.

He didn't like talking this early but it was something she needed to know. It was vital information for her to start her school year smoothly. They arrived shortly after leaving the house. As she left the car she was in awe not of how large the school was but because of elegant and beautiful. Her previous school looked like an industrial park. "You should stop gawking or we will be late" he said grabbing her hand and dragging her along. He suddenly realised where they were and dropped her hand but she still followed him to their class. They arrived just as the teacher was arriving into the classroom. Maria tried slipping behind an another student to find a seat but the teacher noticed and called to her.

"Miss Capperella could you please come to front of the class and introduce yourself." She walked to the front of class without a word until she turned around.

"My name is Maria Capperella of the of the Capperella Manufacturing Conglomerate.I am transferring here from Garon Technical Academy. I have been holding contracts with other large companies as a consulting engineer for at least two years now. It is a pleasure to meet all of you." She said with a big smile being proud of herself. She didn't like talking front of others like this. She was also really proud of her accomplishments as well.

"Please take your seat now Miss Capperella" the teacher said gesturing her back to where she was going to hide. The day was quite boring for Maria. She was quite fidgety because she was so used to being on her feet and being challenged. This was drab and dreary. Lunch time had arrived. Tamaki stood up from his desk and walked calmly over to where Maria was currently standing.

"You didn't tell me you were coming to Ouran Maria-chan I could have prepared something for your visit at the club today" Tamaki said gesturing her to follow him to lunch room.

"I think I'll join you too after all her and my family are currently working out kinks in a contract" Kyoya trying to hold himself together. He was a little jealous of Tamaki and how he didn't need to hide anything but it was their decision to hide it in a game like fashion. They were speaking as they sat down with their lunches. "So is it really true that the negotiations have not been finished yet Maria-chan" Tamaki questioned.

"Well first off Souh-san its my father being a weenie and holding up everything and being lazy about signing it and now you're interested in my line of work I wonder where that enthusiasm was about a month ago" she said with a piercing tongue.

Tamaki was utterly defeated and hid in a corner. "Ya'know I still plan on coming to the host club after school to get to know all the nice people you talked about" she said gesturing him back.

Tamaki's eyes sparkled and he jetted back to his seat. "So who will you be requesting this afternoon so I can pencil you in immediately" Kyoya said while taking out his appointment book.

"I think I should spend some time with the twins this afternoon. I want to spend time with all the hosts this week and then i'll decide on my usual" she said with a sly smile looking a Kyoya.

Tamaki didn't notice he was quite dense to these things. Unfortunately it was time for class bored her to death but she still took notes paid attention and asked and answered questions. Math came around toward the end of the day and her face lit up. But she was never called to board to perform problems or anything. 'Japanese schools suck' she thought with a pout. The school day had ended and Maria and Kyoya were walking to the club room.

"Wow never realized how dense he was til I saw it in action" she said feeling a little defeated. "How do you think I feel" Kyoya said with a cool demeanor .They arrived at the host club. It wasn't some weird cosplay day so as soon as the hosts arrived they were open for business. She strolled into the club room to meet the hitachiin twins. "Please take a seat" Hikaru and Kaoru said as they pulled out a chair for her.

They both sat down in unison. " Wow i'm not really used to being treated like lady. The personel I'm used to dealing with are quite crass" she said in a little bit of awe. Kyoya treated her with this kind of respect but she didn't think anyone else would. "Wow America sounds like an awful place. So are you really the girl the chairman went with milord to meet a few weeks back?" they glared a little as they asked.

"Wow mildly insulting and yes in fact I was the girl that he visited but I turned him down. I can't handle that level of stupid and I need someone that could keep pace with me intellectually. Tamaki did tell me a lot about all his friends when he visited me back in the states. My dad really wanted me to spend time with people my age. The whole I need to enjoy my youth and stop working so much he decided I should go here of all places" she said trying to fake being koi but it was to no avail.

She sensed something clicked in both of them. Their eyes glistened and the heathen twins produced devilish grins.

"So it's obviously not milord or us I wonder who it could be" they asked with unchanging expressions as they looked at Kyoya entertaining some customers.

"Well, I bet the dunce over there will be last to figure it out" she said pointing to the blonde western gentlemen in the corner.

Haruhi just finished scolding him for doing something stupid again. "So what you wagering then"they both said leaning over the table a little.

"Probably my home cooking pretty much whatever you guys want if i'm wrong; If you're wrong you owe a cup of coffee at a really nice local cafe I need a new place to lounge around while i'm here" she said while putting a finger to her lips.

"Wow you really are nothing like Haruhi just like milord said" they chirped in unison. "Oh and how so?" "Well you're not open like Haruhi"they both whispered in each of her ears as they got up from their chairs.

"I'm assuming the appointment is over then gentlemen it was a pleasure getting to know you both even it was a little" she said with a little bow. "Wow she's really boring I thought she would be a demon" they said in unison as they skipped away.

'I think this is going to be a quick game Kyoya might be disappointed that the game might end tomorrow' she thought this while stretching and looking at Hikaru and Kaoru. They were both talking to Haruhi and gesturing to Maria. 'Well this is going to be really short unless they keep it from Tamaki' she thought. On the way home things weren't entirely tense but it was bizarre. She never quite liked being driven around. She always liked to felt like she was in control.

"So from my calculations the twins told haruhi as well as hunny senpai which means we're just waiting on Tamaki to figure it out I suppose" Kyoya said while writing into his appointment book.

"Well I honestly didn't expect the twins to catch on so quickly. I don't know, we could ruin it for the twins and tell Tamaki ourselves. They would really annoyed if we got the better of them"

Maria said trying to distract herself from the fact she was being driven.

"Well that would give us the upper hand I suppose. Why not, we can call him when we get back to the house. How bout we tell him to come over and I'll tell him I have to talk to him about something to dealing with the club" he said while closing his book and turning his head to Maria.

They arrived at home and Kyoya made the call promptly and within 15 minutes Tamaki was there.

"Wow he looks concerned. I'm guessing you told him to come alone" she said looking out the window and gesturing Kyoya to come near. "I'm guessing he told everyone to show up regardless though. I got him to come without question because I told him the kotatsu table is set up" he said assuming she knew of Tamaki's weird love of kotatsu tables.

"Yea he did mention something about that. I'm going to ski daddle to my room and change into a less annoying dress" she said while grabbing at the skirt of her dressing.

She left the area to go back to her room. She picked out a white dress with black polka dots. She removed her clothing and slipped on the new dress. She decided before her departure to Japan she should procure more feminine clothing so she would be a little pleasing to the snobs at the school. Because she had a larger chest than most of her current classmates she bought a cardigan to cover her cleavage. This was high society after all and it wouldn't be lady like to reveal too much skin unless the situation called for it. She brushed out her hair and brushed her teeth. She left her room and as she went to turn toward the direction of Kyoya's room and saw the rest of the gang walking down the hallway closer to his room. 'Oh, shit here we go this is actually happening' she thought as she closed her door softly hoping that no one heard her. She walked quietly to the his room at a slow pace to make sure everyone was seated by the time she got there. She entered the room and shut the door quietly behind her. She had never stepped to his room before. It had an incredibly large living room like area with a door at the far end of the room. 'That was probably the bedroom' she thought observing the room. There was a rectangle kotatsu in the middle of the floor in the living area the entire host club was squeezed underneath it . Well most of them were anyway. Kyoya decided to not sit underneath with everyone. Kyoya noticed her come into the room before anyone else. They met eyes and nodded acknowledging what was to transpire. Kyoya stood up to greet her and grasped her hand to lead her to the other guests bring to the other guests.

"Are you finally going to spit out why we're all here Kyoya-senpai" Haruhi questioned looking at the young women by Kyoya's side.

"Yes do tell" the twins said in unison with a devilish unassuming smile.

"Well some you may know why we're all here" Kyoya said while glaring at the twins.

"Sunshine here is the last suitor to see me and I decided on him" she said looking up with a huge smile toward the group.

"Wow are you two really in love? Are you getting married to Kyo-chan" Hunny questioned while jumping onto Maria almost spinning her around. She sat down on the couch near the kotatsu.

"I'm assuming he's in love with me because he kissed me first. And he brings a certain joy to life he's intelligent and handsome and kind ;so yes Hunny-senpai we do love each other. And the wedding won't be few years unless plans change due to circumstances" she said with a certain glow emanating from her.

The group always heard rumors or stories of how a girl would drastically changed from being in love. They were witnessing it in front of their very eyes. Kyoya tried to remain his composure while sitting down next to Maria. He wasn't expecting her to reveal that incident but he did love her. Tamaki was really happy for them somehow but something dawned on Maria. "Tamaki do you understand why your dad had me meet you?" "Well I thought he brought me along to entertain you while your father and my father while they were handling business " Tamaki said in a questioning tone. Maria started laughing so much that she started fell of the couch in the process.

"Tamaki you were sent to her as a suitor" Kyoya said with a bit of a chuckle.

Tamaki exiled himself to the corner woe and depression overtook him just a little. "Tamaki come back don't be upset" Haruhi said as she got up from the kotatsu table.

His spirits immediately rose when Haruhi came near. "So, Hikaru Kaoru i guess this means that the bet in null and void" she said regaining her composure.

"Yea I guess it does" Hikaru said. "I really wanted weird american home cooking too" Kaoru said in a disappointed tone. "What bet was this Maria"Kyoya questioned concerned for what she had agreed to. He wrapped his arm around her waist in a possessive like fashion. "Well it was to see if Tamaki could figure it out himself ya'know us being together. If he was the last to figure it out on his own Hikaru and Kaoru would owe me a cup of coffee at a nice local cafe. If he figured it out sooner I would have had to cook for them which is fine because I like cooking" she said with a light blush that started to erupt on her cheeks.

"American commoners food, I haven't tried that you should make us some right away" Tamaki exclaimed. The thought of anything cool and commoner like gave Tamaki pure joy.

"Ok I'm deciding what you guys are getting to eat. Hey Kyoya-dear what kind of cheeses are available in the kitchen right now" she questioned. The thought of commoners food made him feel a little bit of disgust normally but this was different however. It would be made with love perhaps her cooking was as great as her Nonna's. Kyoya still remembers the taste of her food. "Alright everyone ill find what cheeses are available since a certain someone just blanked. I'll be back in awhile unless you want to help ok everyone" she said jumping up from the couch.

"C'mon Kyoya you need to show me where the kitchen and damn I need to get my apron too just meet me outside my room ok" she said jumping up from her seat on the couch.

She started to leave the room.

"Wow she's super domestic I think she would be kind of boring to you Kyoya-senpai " Haruhi said while getting up to leave the room.

"She is a high class engineering consultant and is the heiress to a manufacturing upbringing is quite in line with her Italian heritage which she did explain a little but is still keeping some things from me about it. I'll have to do more research" he said while getting up slowly to walk with Haruhi to find the others. The group are at the door of her room and she left her room just as the two approach. Carrying a small notebook and her apron she smiles in a koi like fashion.

"Hey sunshine I'm going to need a guide to the kitchen" Maria said gesturing to Kyoya.

Kyoya showed the party the kitchen. Her eye widened with amazement and just a touch of overwhelm. She put on her apron, washed her hands, and got straight to work preparing the meal she decided upon. She raided specific cheese's and whatever ever pasta the cooks kept on hand. The hosts just stood there amazed.

"Maria-senpai if you want I can help if you need it" Haruhi said approaching Maria " You can start the rue for the sauce that i'm making and you can boil the water for the pasta too" she said getting back to her current task.

Maria moved swiftly and with a certain powerful feeling behind her chopping. Her movements were precious and mechanical it looks as if she was programmed to do this.

"Ok i'll throw this in the oven and we can eat in about 30 minutes or so" Maria said wiping her forehead with her forearm.

"Ok i need something to drink i'm kind of tired now" Maria said with a bit of yawn.

"Well we can go sit in another room and ill get you glass of water" Kyoya said while grabbing a glass from high up ,farther than she could ever reach, and after he obtained the glass he filled it with cold water from a sink. They all went to the other room in silence still in a sort of awe from what just happened.

"I didn't know you could cook Maria I thought you had chef at your home" Tamaki said in a small voice.

"Nope up until my grandmother moved in a few months ago I did all the cooking. We do have a maid to do most of the cleaning though" Maria said placing her hand on the side of her face.

"Wow perfect commoner wife material" Hikaru said with disdain.

"Hey boss maybe she would be better for you" Kaoru smirked and gestured to Tamaki.

"I'm too coarse for Tamaki's taste. I think he enjoys independence in a female counterpart but not pure stubbornness. If I know I'm right I will refuse to state otherwise" Maria said with a smirk. "Also my short temper isn't something to be sneezed at so yea Tamaki couldn't handle me even if he wanted too" she said with a devilish chuckle.

"Wow I never really pegged you as that Maria-senpai. I think you're a lot nicer than that" Haruhi said in a half serious.

They did just meet but Haruhi did firmly believe she wasn't as bad as she kept portraying. The timer went off and Maria appeared to have been startled by it. She got up from her chair and went back into the kitchen to serve the motley crew commoners food.

"Hey Kyoya-dear where are the plates and the silverware. I'm not really familiar with the kitchen yet" Maria squeaked happily.

"Yea 'Kyoya-dear' go help your wife" Hikaru and Kaoru laughed.

"Shut up both of you" Kyoya said sneering while getting up to go to the kitchen.

A slight blush came over his face as he walked through the door to the kitchen.

"Is everything ok kyoya you sound annoyed" Maria said.

"Just the twins getting out of hand again" he said trying to get his composure back.

Kyoya grabbed the plates from a cabinet far above Maria's head and grabbed chopsticks from a drawer further away. " I highly recommend forks dude" she said with a laugh while getting the dish out of the oven. She turned off the oven after putting the dish on on top of the oven. The food was golden in color and the smell of cheese brought all of the hosts in one by one. "I

cant get more american than this gentlemen and lady. I really hope you love my mac and cheese" she said with a giant smile that went from ear to ear. She refused to eat until everyone else was settled at the table with their plates and thoroughly enjoying the food. "Wow this is really gooey and cheesy it's super tasty" Honey exclaimed. Mori grunted in agreement. "It's excellent Maria if you weren't a budding engineer you'd be an excellent chef one day" Tamaki said trying to be suave.

"Really because you're the one saying that engineering was dirty men's work and I should give it up because i'm a lady " she said before taking a bite of her food.

Tamaki looked as if he was in deep shock. "We've tasted better in Manhattan before but this is still good" the twins said finishing their meals.

Kyoya was taken aback with each bite of how good the food was. He never really expected her to be able to cook. With every bite the flavor of the sauce was redefined.

"Well I'm going to clean up just bring your plates in the kitchen when you're done" she said yawning. "I'll help its the least I can do"Haruhi said following Maria into the kitchen.

The two were cleaning and the others brought there plates in one by one. Shortly after everyone was finished and brought there plates back to be cleaned Kyoya convinced them all to leave. Maria was barely awake by the end of this event. "Did I do good" she asked sleepily after cleaning. "Yes of course you did my dear" Kyoya said.


	7. Chapter 7

Maria's license was finally transferred over to Japan a few short weeks after departure from the US. She finally didn't have to drive in with Kyoya every morning but the small amount of friends that she made so far were concerned for her. All their parents sent them to school in limos with was driving a screaming metal death trap that guzzled gas. But her 1958 mustang was the coolest thing she owned. She had to constantly explain that her father respected her independence and she was very wary of anyone driving her around. The second her friends heard the word fiance slip ,instead of the usual her father excuse,just once her small group of friends were relentless.

"Really a fiance you just got to Ouran and already snatching up a cute boy."

"You have to tell us who it is."

Maria became more and more disgruntled with each encounter.

"You're really starting to piss me off" Maria said as stormed away from her friends.

She started heading to the host club to visit her favorite band of idiots. She regularly requested Kyoya as a means of spending time with him.

"So, Maria do you have any formal dancing experience there is a ball that the club is throwing and I think you would fit right in" Kyoya said in a suave tone.

"You and I both know i'm not exactly a graceful creature. I'm good at thinking on my feet not exactly the best at using my feet" Maria said before taking a sip of her coffee.

"Since you don't know maybe our resident king could help you to learn if you would like to attend the ball" Kyoya said starting to lean into her.

"Or I could teach you at home" he whispered into her ear.

"Sure I'll accept any help I can get" Maria said out loud trying to not draw too much attention of Kyoya being extra nice to just her.

It would get very suspicious if he treated her different from his clients. "So when do you think my dance lessons should start" she said trying to keep her cool.

Dancing with Kyoya,just the thought of it made her heart flutter. From the impromptu dinner party forward Kyoya had been becoming closer to her. It was everything she had hoped. She left after there appointment and drove to the Ootori estate. Unfortunately Yoshio was home.

"You really should be taking one of our cars and a driver like Kyoya does" Yoshio addressed to Maria as stepped through the door with her and keys in hand.

"Is this a problem of keeping up appearances or is this a request from my father. I do talk to him quite often and this never came up" she said evasively. "If you are to have the Ootori name I expect you to keep appearances in line with our ideals" Yoshio said trying to intellectually side step her.

"Your son doesn't have any problems with how I conduct myself so far and he's my future husband. I think his opinion matters more than your's" she said with a straight face pushing up her glasses.

She walked right past Yoshio trying to not get angry. She couldn't quite figure out what irked her about Yoshio.'Probably his attitude; that assholey deminer is so bullshit it boils my blood' she thought while biting off her nails. She went to her room and changed into jeans and a red flannel and took off her extremely painful dress shoes. She even preferred her work boots that were the uniform standard back at Garon. Her previous life seemed to almost feel like a dream each day she stayed in Japan. Kyoya arrived home not to long after Maria. Maybe an hour Maria estimated. Kyoya never really like to keep Maria waiting, only because she treated him the same way ;always punctual and never wastes a moment of his time even in random conversation about drastically ranging topics to philosophy to coffee to plans for the host club at 3 am while she is rewriting programs and he doing busy work for his father. Kyoya would run plans for the club by Maria every once in awhile. Just for the female opinion to poke at what certain types of customers would prefer. She did seat herself among a small but diverse group of regular customers at the host club. She saw duel purpose in having them as friends.

"So you ready to break a few toes sunshine" she said with an evil smirk as Kyoya entered her room. They had an open door policy; either one could go into either room without a whole lot of notice unless Kyoya was having his room cleaned.

"Wow ambitious today I guess we can get started but I would like to be more comfortable so I'll go change first" Kyoya said taking his leave.

He had gotten into the habit of making sure she knew that he was home as soon as he arrived. The ten calls and thirty text messages from the first time he forgot to mention to her that he was home were a solemn reminder that she was worried whenever he forget to tell her he was home. He changed into jeans and a grey faded tee shirt. Maria had forced him at one point or another to acquire more casual clothes. 'Life isn't always about work' she normally nagged.

He arrived back at her room while she was on her laptop.

"So what are you teaching me I'm assuming the waltz" she said while her eyes scanned her music library.

She re affirmed that she didn't really listen to anything to fit the description Kyoya was giving her. So she pulled up a music streaming site.

"Pick something easy I want to try to succeed at this" she said hoping he respected her request.

"My lady" Kyoya said gesturing for her to take his hand as the music began to play. She always made it apparent that she learned best by doing. She followed his lead.

"Wow so those isn't that hard is it" she questioned.

"Well the lady normally just follows so yes it's easy for you" Kyoya said a little amused by her relief. She actually was a little anxious about dancing. The song finished and she sat down on her bed. "I think I need to do this at least two or three more times in order to have it down" Maria said.

"Well that's fine dinner isn't for an hour or so. Today you get to meet my siblings at dinner" Kyoya said gesturing to Maria for her hand once more.

He set up a few tracks of appropriate music so they didn't get bored. The door to Maria's room was open during the day. A women with dark flowing hair and bright eyes almost walked past the door before stopping dead in tracks in awe at the two young lovers dancing. Kyoya noticed they were being watched but said nothing to not alarm Maria. They finished their second waltz and greeted the stranger. "Good afternoon Fuyumi I didn't expect you for a little while"Kyoya said to his older sister. Fuyumi entered the room. She was grinning from ear to ear at the sight she had just witnessed. Maria stepped forward. "I'm Maria it's a pleasure to meet you Fuyumi" she said almost reaching for a handshake but then corrected herself and bowed instead.

"My father told me you weren't respectful but clearly you are and quite beautiful as well" Fuyumi said through a sweet smile.

"His ideals of how I should act don't line up with my father's ideals or my own ideals that's all" Maria said clearing up any ill intention.

"Father does mean well I do hope you know that. He only wants the best for the both of you" Fuyumi reassured Maria.

"So Akito and Yuuichi are here too aren't they" Kyoya questioned cautiously. "Not that i'm aware of but I did want to get to know my new sister in law before dinner. Even if they are you can stall them for us" Fuyumi suggested to Kyoya.

"I'd like to avoid that if at all cost" Kyoya said while pushing up his glasses. "Well regardless ill leave you two to talk" Kyoya said while leaving the room.

He left the door open per Maria's request. He turned to the direction of his room and walked there at a moderate pace. He found solace in his room until dinner where he would need to deal with harsh criticism of Maria and of who and what she is. Mostly her unladylike profession and nature. Dinner time had arrived sooner than Kyoya wanted. He made his way back to Maria's room to escort her and Fuyumi down to dinner. He re entered her room to see the two ladies enjoying each others company. Maria showing Fuyumi all things at her current disposal mostly prototypes for the Ootori contract. Fuyumi was talking about how Kyoya was as baby and a child. "It's just about time for dinner you two" Kyoya said while gesturing them to follow. They followed down to the large dining room. Maria was pulling her hair into a ponytail while entering the room. She tried to remain her composure while meeting the two mildly intimidating gentlemen. "You must be Yuuichi and Akito it's a pleasure to meet both of you, I'm Maria" she said through a nervous smile. They both got to greet her politely but with reservations. Kyoya could tell they were tainted with prejudice. Dinner was served shortly after the small greetings. "Father you never told me Maria was so smart; she is handling all sorts of work for that contractor you mentioned" Fuyumi said with delight. The two older brothers were alarmed at this. "Yes do tell of her prowess Fuyumi" Akito challenged. "I'm kind of ok at what I do i'm not really that amazing. My dad is a lot smarter i'm still finding out to this day about all the stuff he knows how to and can do. I'm still learning from him" she said trying to be koi. It worked somehow with Akito but not with Yuuichi. Dinner was short and tense. Akito and Fuyumi took their leave shortly after but Yuuichi decided to pick Maria's brain. "So what do you know about this subcontractor Maria" Yuuichi questioned as they left the dining room together. "Well my father owns that company along with a few dozen more. I've been taking care of all issues arising from production to quality control with the implants. I can show you some of the prototypes if you would like i'd like your opinion on some things" she said frankly walking to her room. Yuuichi wasn't wholeheartedly aware of who Maria actually was. He almost lost his composure at the thought of that this small teenage girl was the powerhouse behind the Capperella conglomerate. She gestured Yuuichi to her desk in her room.

"These are all femoral heads used in hip replacement I want your opinion on them" she said gesturing him to pick them all up.

"What do you want me to say"Yuuichi said in annoyance.

"Well you're the doctor;which in weight is closer to an actual human joint. This will help determine materials for most of the implants going forward for the Ootori group. Even if you aren't a surgeon your opinion is still valuable" she said hoping for a good answer.

Yuuichi picked up all of them one by one. He picks up the one he thinks is the closest. "This is about as close as the real thing in respecting to weight" he said.

"Ok thanks for the input. You picked titanium ill let your father know of your decision thanks Yuuichi" Maria said opening her laptop.

She opened up her drafting programs and got to work. "How do you know how to do this"Yuuichi questioned. " Up until this year I was in a technical academy, a place which you are rigorously assessed before being placed in a department that matches your interest and aptitudes"she said with clicking away at files to open them up for reference.

"Wow so Father wasn't joking about you. Honestly I thought you just some pretty face ;a trophy wife of sorts" Yuuichi said standing up straight.

Yuuichi starting walking toward the door "Wow you're just like your father; incredibly rude and sexist" she without a thought. Yuuichi stopped but then continued away from her room.

"So I'm driving myself to party so when do you allow guests in" Maria questioned while seeing Kyoya off to prepare for the party.

"We will opening the party at 7 o'clock sharp. I'm assuming you will still be 10 minutes early though" Kyoya said while reaching for the door to leave.

"I prefer to be early and ill help with the plan by the way ill give you my box of make up now for Haruhi if you want" she said grabbing the plastic bin of assorted things.

"This will be a great help are you sure this is ok".

"Yea it's stuff I don't personally use so if she likes any of it she can keep it".

Kyoya left promptly to start preparations for the party the host club was throwing that evening.

Maria had selected a black dress that went below her knees that had a wide red at the bottom with very short sleeves. She decided that black stilettos would be perfect for the dress. She put in her contacts and proceeded to put her hair up in a tidy bun. She sculpted her face into a womanly image with shades of light browns and mild pinks with her standard winged eyeliner and a deep shade of red on her lips to match the dress. 'Well it's pretty close to 7 I should leave soon' Maria thought while slipping into her stilettos and grabbing her keys. She arrived 10 minutes early but there were others waiting. About 20 other girls were waiting at the entrance to get into the ball. Maria left her car and kept her keys in her hand. She was to hand her keys to Kyoya as soon as the doors opened. She would definitely lose them otherwise. The doors opened as she approached the crowd of young ladies. It was Hikaru and Kaoru ushering in the small that Maria almost tucked into until Hikaru grabbed Maria by the arm. "Your keys my lady"Hikaru said releasing her and opening his hand. Maria released the keys to her most prized possession hesitantly. She walked through the large doorway with the crowd after the short exchange. She was in awe at the grand nature of the ballroom. It was the first time she realized since moving to Japan and mixing amongst the true elite that she was not at all cultured. At least to this standard elegance and poise. The room was large and gorgeous, pale but still vibrant in color. The vast majority of the guests had arrived by this time. The hosts greeted the entire crowd from the top of the staircase. Kyoya only kept his eyes on Maria throughout the whole greeting but she didn't really notice. The small orchestra started to play a standard waltz. Kyoya made a discreet yet deliberate b line to ballroom floor to greet Maria personally. "Would you care to have this dance miss" he questioned with a visual blush coming through his normally pale cheeks.

"Of Course dear"Maria said grabbing his hand to accept his offer.

"Please don't call me dear. There's too many people someone would have heard"Kyoya stated while regaining his composure.

"Dude they'll all find out at some point. Honestly it might soften your image a little and you may gain more customers from not keeping this a secret"she alluded.

"Ill have to think it over after doing some research" Kyoya said in a charming tone

"So you mean me asking my friends what they think and giving you notes on their thoughts" Maria said in a snarky tone.

Their dance shortly ended; Kyoya went to another young lady to dance with because it was a hosting event after all.

"Maria you may have charmed Kyoya Ootori" some of her friends squealed as they came up to greet her. "No I don't really think so" Maria said in a flustered state.

"He refuses to talk while he dance with anyone but you were both talking the entire time what were you talking about" one of them questioned with glee.

"Before I answer that I have a question for all of you" Maria said as she gestured all 6 of them to come in close. She didn't want to yell what she had to say. "How cute would it be if Kyoya was actually in love with someone. I think his image is definitely starting to soften. It makes him seem more human ya know" Maria said trying to fake being a fangirl.

She had Kyoya in every sense except sexually; dhe didnt need to fawn over him in such a fashion, he already belonged to her. Her portrayal of a fangirl worked some how.

"Yea he's been a little human lately. He's still Kyoya but he definitely has softened maybe he is in love. That would so cute maybe fumbles with his girlfriend. Like messing up sometimes because he's nervous"they all swooned as they imagined and portrayed their thoughts.

"Although some girls would get very jealous over it maybe dangerously so" bring their fantasies back down to earth.

"Ill be back thanks for indulging me" Maria said as she stormed off. She was typing into her phone that she still had to help Haruhi get ready. It was something stupid; something about getting a couple back together. She went to a classroom that was designated for prep for this ridiculous. She entered the room pushing the door open with both hands. Kyoya,Hikaru, Kaoru, Haruhi, and Honey

"We thought you weren't going to show up so we got started" Hikaru and Kaoru said while spinning around to show Maria.

"Her base is just right some how. But ill take it over from here" Maria said grabbing a brush and a natural shaded eye palette and sculpted Haruhi's eyes in pale pinks and shimmery shades.

Her lips were painted in a pigmented pale pink. "I'm not going any further than this" Maria said.

Tamaki walked in the room and was stunned as Maria moved away from Haruhi. Tamaki had a true blush across his cheeks and a love struck look in his eyes.

"Wow Haruhi you look great " Honey said with glee.

"I can't walk in these shoes"Haruhi said while stumbling in some low heels.

"Alright everyone we have to go back to the party we have approximately 25 minutes til the party's climax so we should all head back" Kyoya said while looking at his phone to see what time it was.

They all walk out of the classroom. Kyoya and Maria fall behind the others. "I can't really see in the dark ya know"she speaks as she grabs his hand.

"Wow the omnipotent Maria does have a weakness after all" said Kyoya as he smirked.

"Oh yea my hypothesis was right about telling our peers before the official announcement some time next year. But my friends are quite worried for the safety of whoever puts up with you. Not worried about harm from you but harm from girls who can't distinguish from a good time at the host club and actual reality"she said in a matter of fact tone.

"Well we could tell others it just means you give up driving yourself to school and you probably shouldn't come to the host club anymore. Maybe you could get started on that workshop you keep harping about" Kyoya said with a smirk.

"Well I don't like hiding something this awesome from the rest of our peers"she said with a smirk while they kept walking.

They eventually came back to the ball room there hands still firmly clasped. They were still quite enthralled in conversation when they walked into the well lit ballroom with there hands still clasped tightly together. Kyoya realised where they were and removed her hand quickly from his own. No one noticed they were really happy that Kyoya was back and that the queen of the ball was going to announced soon. Every girl in the ball thought it was going to be her except Maria ;she knew it was predetermined but it wasn't a big deal to her. It was some bullshit plan to make a girl happy; Tamaki is really true to his word about wanting to make people happy. Maria stayed inside during the hoopla of the final waltz. She sat down at a table with a drink ;she was parched from all the commotion. She left after the vast majority of the ladies left for the evening. "I' can drive us home or do you want to have Tachibana get you" Maria questioned. "You can drive us home and lets sleep in tomorrow ok" Kyoya said with a yawn wrapping his arm around her waist. "Dont do anything we wouldn't do you two" screamed Hikaru and Koaru from the distance as Maria and Kyoya drove away. Maria dragged Kyoya through the residence once they got home and they helped each other up stairs. Interacting with other people was quite taxing on both of them. Kyoya helped Maria to her room even though she always begged to sleep with him. It was the warm snuggling she wanted but Kyoya being the gentlemen he was always insisted on it not being proper.


	8. Chapter 8

I have been having some really kick ass writers block recently im sorry this is super late you guys I hope you enjoy it none the less

* * *

Maria was packing on a Friday evening for a trip home when the host club came over to visit her. The periodically like to bother her whenever they were all free. Haruhi was dragged along but she didn't mind Maria was an intelligent female companion which is really for Haruhi to find.

"Hey Maria-chan why are you packing your bags"Honey questioned in a saddened tone as he rushed to Maria and hugging her waist.

"Honey i'm leaving for the weekend it's Easter this Sunday and ill be in big trouble if I don't go and at least visit my family my Nonna will have my head"Maria said patting Honey's soft hair.

"What's Easter is it some kind of commoner holiday" the twins said in unison. "No you morons it's a catholic holiday isn't that right Maria" Tamaki said while hitting the twins on the back of the head.

"Thanks Tamaki but details aside ill be back by Tuesday I give you my word" Maria said doing a scout like salute.

"You are just too cute"Hikaru and Kaoru said in unison while gently wrapping one arm each around Maria.

"Id appreciate you guys calling before you all show up" Kyoya said leaning on the doorway.

"Hi dear' almost ready" Maria questioned completely unfazed by the twins still hugging her.

"Hikaru, Kaoru get off Maria" Kyoya said while portraying an angry yet calm demon stare.

"Geez alright Mr overprotective" they chirped in unison.

"Kyoya has every right to be protective of this fine young lady. After all she is going to be his bride after all"Tamaki said taking a step away from Kyoya.

He seemed extra grumpy today probably because he barely knew what he stepping into with her family. "Damn straight so leave; we're leaving really soon anyways" Maria said as she pointed to the door.

"Fine cranky pants see you when over" Hikaru and Kaoru said throwing their hands in the air walking out of sight.

"I'm sorry you guys just dealing with my extended family is nerve racking and I don't quite enjoy it" Maria said apologizing to everyone else.

"Well try to have fun we'll save cake for you ok" Honey said being a little sad that Maria and Kyoya were leaving.

Mori grunted in agreement. The rest of the hosts left before they upset Maria more. Kyoya and Maria arrived in the states after a long grueling flight. They were welcomed with open arms very early in the morning by her father but neither responded and both crashed in her queen sized. Then around 10 or so they started to rise. Neither of them changed clothes from they were wearing the day prior but Kyoya was just furious that he slept in her bed with her. Maria was a very heavy sleeper and it took several attempts to wake her.

'I slept with her;what would everyone say, what would my father say' Kyoya thought annoyed at his lack of composure of something so trivial.

"Dude its not like we had sex calm down" Maria said with a moderately angry tone.

"How did you know what I was thinking"Kyoya said questioning how she could read his mind.

"Well it's written all over your face and honestly that's all I really wanted from you as of now. To share the same blankets to snuggle and fall asleep together at night that's all" Maria grabbing his hand to comfort him.

"I suppose this is acceptable but we should get up; didn't you mention something about helping prepare some of the dishes tomorrow" he said getting up to try to retain his dignity while rising from the bed.

"Well you're in luck my dad is out normally so you sleeping in my bed with me will go unpunished" Maria said with an evil smile.

Kyoya was visibly shaken by this. He never really spent a lot of time with her father but the stories Maria told were strange and terrifying, but Tony Capperella was a strange bizarre terrifying man.

"I'm going to go get our stuff from down stuff from down stairs while you pull it together" Maria said throwing off the covers.

She got up ,left the room and returned a few minutes later with their luggage and a coffee mug in her other hand. "Coffee isn't really that good for you at least in the amounts that you drink it"Kyoya said grabbing his luggage from her.

"It's black no cream no sugar so guess who I poured it for" she said offering Kyoya the chicken clad coffee mug.

"Thanks."

"Your welcome ill get dressed in the bathroom." She grabbed the necessary clothing and left to go to the restroom attached to her room.

She came out moments later in a jeans and a purple t-shirt that says Go Fight Win in bold black letters.

"What does that mean on your shirt" he said pointing to her shirt.

"I used to be a cheerleader before I went to Ouran. I left a captain's position when I went to Ouran" she said looking down and tugging at her shirt.

"Well you neglected to tell me that. I'm not quite sure why you kept it from me" he said after a sip from the mug.

"In America cheerleaders are viewed as stupid slutty girls who are cruel to everyone. It's not exactly something I want spread around as a professional young lady" she said releasing her shirt.

"I see well that's as good a reason as any I suppose" he said standing up.

"I still want to know everything about you; you're still an enigma" he said.

"I honestly have to keep reminding myself you find me intriguing. Mostly because I'm just me; plain, boring me"she said actually being phased by his compliments.

"Ill be getting my own coffee and figuring out what day it actually is and planning my day from there. You can tag along or you spend some quality time with my father and the other men in my family while the women are preparing for Sunday" she said leaving the room.

Kyoya got promptly dressed. He realized that Maria didn't take international flights often because he knew what day it was, it was Thursday.

He let her plan this but he had a sneaking suspicion that Maria had planned this to happen. She wanted him to see her world. Her world of industry; of iron and steel; of hard work, intelligence, and grit. It was everything she knew and she was excellent at it. It could go one of two ways. She would drag him to her previous school or the main plant in two that her father's company owns. He went down stairs to see her with coffee and checking to see her toolbox was still in order. They were her tools but her father liked to rifle through them on occasion.

"So I guess were visiting the plant today" Kyoya said leaning up against the kitchen counter next to Maria.

She squeaked and almost jumped. "You know I startle easily. And yea I was planning on visiting the factory today. I always get antsy with new customer production. Tomorrow we will be going to the school. I want you to meet my small amount of friends " she said catching her breathe.

She grabbed her keys. "It's the Ootori line of implants we finally got the ok to run full production. It takes a while to get government approval from foreign countries" she said grabbing her keys and small walnut toolbox with drawers throughout it.

It looks like a small chest and he would have assumed that it was until she corrected it was a in fact a specialty tool box that was worth quite a bit.

"It just goes to show you have a lot to still learn about me" she said as they pulled into the complex parking lot.

It was large unbelievably so. He was in a bit of awe not really from how it appeared but because he wasn't sure what was inside this concrete fortress.

"We're going in through the offices I need to drop some stuff off in my office" she said waving a badge in front of scanner.

Kyoya followed her in promptly so he wouldn't be left outside. It was a standard office space, pale beige corridors leading to individual offices. Maria walked quickly down the right corridor and turned into an office at the very end of the corridor. Kyoya followed her at a slower pace to what he believed to be her office. It had a couch on against the right wall, a desk with some filing cabinets in the room. It wasn't her style; he could tell. She dropped her tool box on her desk grabbed a micrometer and ran out the door.

"Sorry I don't talk much when I'm working my head is somewhere else right now" Maria said rushing past Kyoya.

"It's alright you're quite busy"Kyoya said following behind her quickly.

He was in her world ,a world she controlled how he wasn't quite aware of that yet but he would be find out shortly because they were about to enter the production floor. It was more concrete and machines everywhere. The smell of oil and chemicals filled the air even though there were exhaust fans all over the upper parts of the walls. She was wasn't phased by the scenery but Kyoya was. It was grimy but had an illusion that the machines and the sectors they were placed in. Similar looking machines were placed together in different sectors to keep production organized. She went to inspection first to see where problems were occurring. "They're having a really hard time grinding the heads they've tried a lot of different things" one of the younger inspectors said.

"Any other problems I should know about while im here; im here today only so any grievances will be taken care of today"Maria said taking out her phone and typing in the info she was given. He didn't look a day over 20 but he was in charge of that department.

"They really trust you don't they"Kyoya said admiring her hospitality to her employees.

"If you take care of your employees they'll take care of you is something my dad always says. Even when we can't give them bonuses and raises we'll still throw a party or 2 during the year to keep up morale"she said putting her phone away.

She left the quality control area and proceed to the grinding department. Kyoya followed promptly behind as machinists of all ages and sexes stared at him. He got the feeling like this didn't happen often a random person showing up following around the owner's daughter. "Ok what's the exact problem here" she said walking up to an employee with his head in his hands. "Oh it's just you Maria it's been so long since we've seen you. Why is there a boy with you" the man had a delighted tone then when he addressed Kyoya's presence it became a little less than friendly.

"Dude this is the son of our new customer and my fiance you will be nice to him"she said with a glare. "So your old man set you up with him so I guess he can't be too bad."

"Are they all kind of like your family Maria" Kyoya said questioning this random employees protectiveness of her.

It was similar to how Tamaki treats Haruhi.

"Well all the machinist here have trained me at one point or another. My dad used to bring here during the summer and I picked up everything really quickly. Most of the employees here have watched me grow up so im almost like their daughter"she said with her arms in the machine.

"Its set up properly ill take a look at the programming next and then ill call the maintenance company alright. And if the COO says anything's it's my decision not his. He may run this facility but my father is still his employer ok"

she said with a slight anger in her voice. She went to dirty input mechanism for the machine. She looked through most of the programming with a few winces at all the mistakes. "Ill get the file from the engineers ill fix it tonight and send back the corrected file tomorrow. If there are any more problems call me on my cellphone" she said as she wrote down her cell number.

She grabbed Kyoya's hand lightly but with enough of a grasp. "I feel like you aren't having a fun time. So ill try to make it up to you tonight ok" she said with a grin.

She went to the engineering department where she was greeted with sneers and smiles a like. She got a flash drive with file and promptly left the facility with Kyoya in tow.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N I'm sorry this took so long but college started up again and school is important and junk.

Maria was packing on a friday evening for a trip home when the host club came over to visit her. The periodically like to bother her whenever they were all free. Haruhi was dragged along but she didn't mind Maria was an intelligent female companion which is really for Haruhi to find. "Hey Maria-chan why are you packing your bags"Honey questioned in a saddened tone as he rushed to Maria and hugging her waist. "Honey i'm leaving for the weekend it's Easter this Sunday and ill be in big trouble if I don't go and at least visit my entire family my Nonna will have my head"Maria said patting Honey's soft hair. "What's Easter is it some kind of commoner holiday" the twins said in unision. "No you morons it's a catholic holiday isn't that right Maria" Tamaki said while hitting the twins on the back of the head. "Thanks Tamaki but details aside ill be back by Tuesday I give you my word" Maria said doing a scout like salute. "You are just too cute"Hikaru and Kaoru said in unison while gently wrapping one arm each around Maria. "Id appreciate you guys calling before just showing up" Kyoya said leaning on the doorway. "Hi, dear almost ready" Maria said completely unfazed by the twins still hugging her. "Hikaru, Kaoru get off Maria" Kyoya said while portraying an angry yet calm demon stare. "Geez alright Mr overprotective" they chirped in unision. "Kyoya has every right to be protective of this fine young lady. After all she is going to be his bride"Tamaki said taking a step away from Kyoya. He seemed extra grumpy today probably because he barely knew what he stepping into with her family. "Damn straight so leave; we're leaving really soon" Maria said as she pointed to the door. "Fine cranky pants see you when over" Hikaru and Kaoru said throwing their hands in the air walking out of sight. "I'm sorry you guys just dealing with my extended family is nerve racking and I don't quite enjoy it" Maria said apologizing to everyone else. "Well try to have fun we'll save cake for you ok" Honey said being a little sad that Maria and Kyoya were leaving. Mori grunted in agreement. The rest of the hosts left before they upset Maria more.

Kyoya and Maria arrived in the states after a long gruelling flight. They were welcomed with open arms very early in the morning by her father but neither responded and both crashed in her queen sized. Then around 10 or so they started to rise. Neither of them changed clothes from they were wearing the day prior but Kyoya was just furious that he slept in her bed with her. Maria was a very heavy sleeper and it took several attempts to wake her. 'I slept with her oh god what would everyone say' Kyoya thought annoyed at his lack of composure of something so trival. "Dude its not like we had sex calm down" Maria said with a moderately angry tone. "How did you know what I was thinking"Kyoya said questioning how she knew. "Well it's written all over your face and honestly that's all I really wanted from you as of now. To share the same blankets to snuggle and fall asleep together at night that's all" Maria grabbing his hand to comfort him. "I suppose you're right we should get up; didn't you mention something about helping prepare some of the dishes tomorrow" he said getting up to try to retain his dignity while rising from the bed. "Well you're in luck my dad is out normally so you sleeping in my bed with me will go unpunished" Maria said with an evil smile. Kyoya was visibly shaken by this. He never really spent a lot of time with her father but the stories Maria told were strange and terrifying, but Tony Capperella was a strange bizarre terrifying man. "I'm going to go get our stuff from down stuff from down stairs while you pull it together" Maria said throwing off the covers. She got up ,left the room and returned a few minutes later with their luggage and a coffee mug in her other hand. "Coffee isn't really that good for you at least in the amounts that you drink it"Kyoya said grabbing his luggage from her. "It's black no cream no sugar so guess who I poured it for" she said offering Kyoya the chicken clad coffee mug. "Thanks." "Your welcome ill get dressed in the bathroom." She grabbed the necessary clothing and left to go to the restroom attached to her room. She came out moments later in a jeans and a purple t-shirt that says Go Fight Win in bold black letters. "What does that mean on your shirt" he said pointing to her shirt. "I used to be a cheerleader before I went to Ouran. I left a captain's position when I went to Ouran" she said looking down and tugging at her shirt. "Well you neglected to tell me that. I'm not quite sure why you kept it from me" he said after a sip from. "In America cheerleaders are viewed as stupid slutty girls who are cruel to everyone. It's not exactly something I want spread around as a professional young lady" she said releasing her shirt. "I see well that's as good a reason as any I suppose" he said standing up. "I still want to know everything about you; you're still an enigma" he said. "I honestly have to keep reminding myself you find me intriguing. Mostly because I'm just me"she said actually being phased by his compliments. "Ill be getting my own coffee and figuring out what day it actually is and planning my day from there. You can tag along or you spend some quality time with my father and the other men in my family while the women are preparing Sunday" she said leaving the room. Kyoya got promptly dressed. He realised that Maria didn't take international flights often because he knew what day it was, it was Thursday. He let her plan this but he had a sneaking suspicion that Maria had planned this to happen. She wanted him to see her world. Her world of industry; of iron and steel; of hard work, intelligence, and grit. It was everything she knew and she was excellent at it. It could one of two ways. She would drag him to her previous school or the main plant in two that her father's company owns. He went down stairs to see her with coffee and checking to see her toolbox was still in order. They were her tools but her father liked to rifle through them on occasion. "So I guess were visiting the plant today" Kyoya said leaning up against the kitchen counter next to Maria. She squeaked and almost jumped. "You know I startle easily. And yea i was planning on visiting the factory today. I always get antsy with new customer production. Tomorrow we will be going to the school. I want you to meet my small amount of friends " she said catching her breathe. She grabbed her keys. "It's the Ootori line of implants we finally got the ok to run full production. It takes a while to get government approval from foreign countries" she said grabbing her keys and small walnut toolbox with drawers throughout it. It looks like a small chest and he would have assumed that it was until corrected that it was a speciality tool box that was worth quite a bit. "It just goes to show you have a lot to still learn about me" she said as they pulled into the complex parking lot. It was large unbelievably so. He was in a bit of awe not really from how it appeared but because he wasn't sure what was inside this concrete fortress. "Were going in through the offices I need to drop some stuff off in my office" she said waving a badge in front of scanner. Kyoya followed her in promptly so he wouldn't be left outside. It was a standard office space, pale beige with corridors leading to individual offices. Maria walked quickly down the right corridor and turned into an office at the very end of the corridor. Kyoya followed her at a slower pace to what he beileved to be her office. It had a couch on against the right wall, a desk with some filing cabinets in the room. It wasn't her style; he could tell. She dropped her tool box on her desk grabbed a micrometer and ran out the door. "Sorry I don't talk much when I'm working my head is somewhere else right now" Maria said rushing past Kyoya. "It's alright you're quite busy"kyoya said following behind her quickly. He was in her world a world she controlled how he wasn't quite aware of that yet but he would be find out shortly because they were about to enter the production floor. It was more concrete and machines everywhere. The smell of oil and chemicals filled the air even though there were exhaust fans all over the upper parts of the walls. She was wasn't phased but the scenery but Kyoya was. It was grimy but had an illusion that the machines and the sectors they were placed in. Similar looking machines were placed together in different sectors to keep production organized. She went to inspection first to see where problems were occurring. "They're having a really hard time grind the heads they've tried a lot of different things" one of the younger inspectors said. "ANy other problems I should know about while im here; im here today only so any grievances will be taken care of today"Maria said taking out her phone and typing in the info she was given. He didn't look a day over 20 but he was in charge of that department. "They really trust you don't they"Kyoya said admiring her hospitality to her employees. "If you take care of your employees they'll take care of you is something my dad always says. Even when we can't give them bonuses and raises we'll still throw a party or 2 during the year to keep up morale"she said putting her phone away. She left the quality control area and proceed to the grinding department. Kyoya followed promptly behind as machinists of all ages and sexs stared at him. He got the feeling like this didn't happen often a random person showing up following around the owner's daughter. "Ok what's the exact problem here" she said walking up to an employee with his head in his hands. "Oh it's just you Maria it's been so long since we've seen you. Why is there a boy with you" the man had a delighted tone then when he addressed Kyoya's presence it became a little less than friendly. "Dude this is the son of our new customer and my fiance you will be nice to him"she said with a glare. "So your old man set you up with him so I guess he can't be too bad". "Are they all your family Maria" Kyoya said questioning this random employees protectiveness of her. It was similar to how Tamaki treats Haruhi. "Well all the machinist here have trained me at one point or another. My dad used to bring here during the summer and I picked up everything really quickly"she said with her arms in the machine. "Its set up properly ill take a look at the programming next and then ill call the maintenance company alright. And if the COO says anything's it's my decision not his. He may run this facility but my father is still his employer ok" she said with a slight anger in her voice. She went to dirty input mechanism for the machine. She looked through most of the programing with a few winces at all the mistakes. "Ill get the file from the engineers ill fix it tonight and send back the corrected file tomorrow. If there are any more problems call me on my cellphone" she said as she wrote down her cell number. She said as she wrote down her cell number. She grabbed Kyoya's hand lightly but with enough of a grasp. I feel like you aren't having a fun time. So ill try to make it up to you tonight ok" she said with a grin. She went to the engineering department where she was greeted with sneers and smiles a like. She got a flash drive with file and promptly left the facility with Kyoya in tow.

They had a wonderful evening of leaving each other alone. It was what Kyoya wanted, solitude to take in everything. Maria was intelligent he kept reminding himself. 'If she is this powerful how powerful were her friends' Kyoya thought while his face was pressed firmly into his hands trying understand this human that eluded him. She never talked about herself much. She never talked about herself unless probed for information. When she spoke of her friends it annoyed her like some older siblings. It was similar to how Haruhi dealt with the twins. He needed to do more research on her while she busy fixing some programs in her workshop. He grabbed his laptop and went up to her room. She had enormous bookshelf and he scoured for any information about her in shelves. Yearbooks anything to who she actually was. He heard steps and stopped what he was doing and froze in place. Maria walked through the door and looked a little concerned. "Do you need help looking for something dear" she said no actually understanding what he was doing. "I think you and I need to have a little chat" Kyoya said in a stern voice. Maria's eyes filled with tears. They streamed down her face and she didn't actually say much except for "please don't leave me". He felt awful he didn't know what he did but he needed to fix it. She was a blubbering wreck of a person, he grabbed and held her tight until the sobs were quieter. "You really are a scaredy mouse aren't you. I want to ask you a few questions about you that's all" Kyoya said letting go her and getting down on her level. There was a whole foot difference in height after all. "Ill get tissues ill be right back"Maria said in an agreeing tone to what he suggested. She cleaned herself up in a bathroom near her room. She came back with a photo album and went to her bookcase and on the bottom shelf she grabbed her yearbook. "So what do you want to know and i expect you to ask questions i'm not that good without prompts ya know" she said plopping on her bed next to him. They talked for hours. She was wealth of knowledge but mostly because of her father. He taught her almost everything she knows she mentioned that at least a few times. She talked about her friends they were all guys and in the IT department in the school. Her eyes brightened when she talked about designing things though. Creating things; figuring out problems gave her a shine in her eyes that he had yet to see. She showed him all her friends in her yearbook. They were very plain looking but Kyoya still pouted in jealousy. Maria chuckled at Kyoya's frown. Maria grabbed the photo album and proceeded to flip through it with him. He realised that this was all her childhood photos. Her first steps to christmas every year. The day she got her glasses when she was 11, her day roaming around the facility in town where she learned the basics of machining, and a picture of her crying with her holding her acceptance letter to Garon Technical Academy. There were more pictures; pictures of her receiving her first set of tools. Her first game cheerleading at were depicted in this book. "My dad supported me even if it meant skipping out on meetings or giving up contracts" she said closing the book. "I hope I didn't bore you with this"Maria said putting both books on her shelf. "I asked you about you. It wasn't boring it was very interesting. I tried doing research on you before we met but couldn't find anything other than either executives loved you or hated you" Kyoya said with an awe in his eyes. She always used to say that she was nothing special, pretty standard, but she was interesting; incredible at that. He wished she would talk about herself more often. "So what do you want for dinner" Maria said plopping on her bed next to her love. "It's a little early for dinner isn't" he said. "I was just wondering what you were in the mood for that's all"she said laying down. "So are we ruining the fun for your father at any point and announcing the union ourselves or do you want to be nice about it" she questioned turning on her side to him. "Stop trying to upset my father" he said getting up. "It's nothing against him personally, even though he barely likes me, it's just it would easier than me trying to cover up a slip up"she said in a sincere tone. "Yea well we just need to let him have his moment" Kyoya said reassuring Maria. He grasped her waist and pulled her in close. He still needed to read more on how couples interacted. The club gave him some ideas but those for how to woo women not what happens afterward. "Maria I'm ordering pizza what do you want" her father said as he walked in front of her doorway. Kyoya not realising he was standing there and proceeds to jump back and apologize for what he may have seen. "Son its ok. I'm just happy Maria is happy" he said with a straight face. He yawned; he looked he hasn't slept since yesterday before Kyoya and Maria "Dad go take a nap ill take of dinner" Maria said going to hug her father. "Thanks for waiting for us this morning"she said letting go of her father. Her father went off to his study even though his daughter said he should do otherwise. "Well I get where you get it from. The whole being a workaholic" Kyoya said in a teasing tone. "You should talk doofus" Maria said while flicking his nose. The night past on but neither Kyoya nor Maria slept at least not well anyways. Kyoya knew that he would be out ranked by default compared to even a kohai at Garon Technical Academy. Most of them were years ahead of their peers that went to a standard high school. Maria wasn't fond of going back to place where he would be bothered by underlings the entire time but she wanted to show Kyoya everything about her. She woke up at about 6 even though she wasn't enrolled there anymore she went into full school mode and grabbed her work boots and uniform, but stopped. She grabbed a pair of jeans she kept her work boots and grabbed a company shirt from the main factory and put that on. She remembered that today was most likely a half day so she decided it was a good idea to get Kyoya up. She entered the guest room in hopes she wouldn't have to wake him. She never liked bothering people it always made her nervous. Maria sat on the bed next to the sleeping demon in hopes she wouldn't have to do more than that. But it was in vain so she leaned over into Kyoya and kissed him gently on lips so gentle that it was as if a feather graced his lips. Kyoya's eyes slowly opened to a blurry image of a smiling small wonderful woman who got him up this morning. "I think we should get up and get ready to go dear" Maria said softly trying not to agitate her love. "Fine ill be down in five minutes" he said gesturing for her to leave. Kyoya came down moments later still rubbing his eyes he didn't appear to be angry just annoyed had was woken up in general. "One of my friends is picking us up soon ok". They were picked up promptly by an acquaintance. "I'm happy you're back Maria i'm sorry it didn't work with the japanese guy" her friend said. "Hey asshole he's in the car with me." "Maria that isn't lady like" he said in disappointed tone. They arrived shortly, Maria hasn't had coffee yet and is quite visibly cranky. They went in to the front office and received visitor passes. "I end up bringing some clients here to attempt to get them to invest in the future of industries. Occasionally they decide to donate money" She said signing both of them in. "I see so do you work for the school too" he said. "No I just like securing a future workforce for our factories I tend to hand pick the best" she said while they walked down the hallways leading to the different departments. "Were heading to IT first and then my department and then the Academic departments." The hallways felt like they went on forever for Kyoya but they arrived in IT not to long after they started this journey. The moment they arrived at the door it burst opened into the highway with 4 guys clad in business casual clothing wrestled her away from Kyoya. "It's been way too long you should call more." "Don't leave us ever again." "I'm really sorry it didnt work out with the japanese guy." None of them would stop talking; not Ethan or Matt or Austin or Tyler would shut up. "You must be Maria's friends she talked so much about. I'd like to please unhand my fiance" Kyoya said with a devilish smirk. The four gentlemen stopped dead and just stared. It was a sense of fear; as if the world stopped. "Wow you work fast huh Maria." "I wanted him to meet you guys since I plan on him being a permanent fixture in my life from now on." The band of idiots gestured Maria and Kyoya into the large lab. THere were sever towers lining the large room. It was a glorious amount of technology. 'Wow this is really like a vocational university' Kyoya thought to himself. He tried to look at things around the area like he completely understood how everything was set up and why but this wasnt his field of expertise. Maria was talking over her new adventure with her friends. She calm and they were too just a bit lively than usual. It almost looked how everyone treated Haruhi but with the a certain air that she was there queen. Queen of the nerds specifically, as Kyoya approached he heard the band of misfits talking about video games comics;things of that sort in general. "You have to go back don't you" Tyler said with a bit of heartbreak in his voice. "I told you all I was permanently moving to Japan. Ill fly you guys out next time ok" she said trying to comfort the four sniffling idiots. They really did care for her. "Hey Kyoya was it. You better take care of our princess" Ethan said while looking slightly down at Kyoya with a gleeful look but with a snide tone of voice. "I understand you care about her. But my family's private police force is more than capable of making sure she is safe" Kyoya said with a happy look a sheen gleaming from his glasses with no disdain in his voice. It wasn't a bluff or threat it was just mere fact. The motley crew heard a little about the Ootori family from Maria but they thought she was just exaggerating. "I want to show you my shop next ok dear" she said lovingly grabbing his arm and whisked out of the room. "Bye everyone ill see when you wherever." Maria grabbed Kyoya's hand in a light grasp as they traveled further into the beast of an industrial complex. "I wasn't expecting this place to be this big to be honest" Kyoya said in a small amount of awe as they reached one of the larger departments. "Well I never expected Ouran to be beautiful so I guess we're even " Maria said leading the moderately taller young man to a steel door. She opened the door to manual machines of different varieties. Grinders were placed against the right wall and there was a small section of two aisles of lathes with some students on them and there were two aisles of bridgeports near the back of the room with a few students on them as well. "There isn't that much there surely must be more Maria" Kyoya said in a calm tone. "Yea there is more in the other rooms. This is where the freshmen normally are" she said with a smile. THe groups of freshmen ignored her. It wasn't uncommon for strangers to come in to the school. Sometimes it was public officials showing off to other public officials about how great the school was doing;or industry investors who want to invest in certain programs.

The other rooms were glorious. The one directly adjacent to their previous position was was filled with equipment and machines similar to Maria's workshop but it wasn't quite as clean or as new as her's for that matter. The room across the hall was filled with computers on desks with special mice for CAD work. "Maria hows is one of favorite students doing" the teacher said while getting up from his desk. "I'm assuming things are holding up here. You know I could never leave well enough alone"she said. "So is this another investor that you're bringing here for us Maria" the teacher said with a little glee in his voice. "Yes and no sir. This is person I went to Japan for, Mr. Johnson this is Kyoya"she said gesturing to him. "Yes hello it's a pleasure to meet you sir" he said as the young man gestured for a handshake. The young couple left Vocational section of the building and promptly went to the academic building. 'Almost like a college' Kyoya thought as he was being dragged along this adventure he was half ok with. On one hand it made Maria happy on the other hand they could be studying for classes on Monday. It wasn't too much of a burden to him he got to see her smile, which is quite a sight; rare and beautiful. Her smile would light almost radiate from her eyes. They went through the academic floors and an the teachers were surprised she was back in the flesh. They all smiled and greeted her with warm words. Kyoya was surprised that she was this close with her teachers. It wasn't particularly common to be close to a teacher at Ouran. Most of the teachers poked fun at Kyoya for putting up with her. But it was all in good fun even though a blush came over his face with just an undertone of annoyance with the blush. "We have to wait at IT for our ride home. Unless you want to call for a cab" she said with a moderate undertone of exhaustion. "I would like to get out of here we do having studying to do you know." "Ok call a cab then." THey swiftly left the school mostly because they had a huge test just a day or so after they were scheduled to come. As soon as they opened the door Maria kicked off her shoes. "So what do you think about the school" she said stretching and walking to the couch in the living room. "It was bigger than I expected ill give you that" trying hid his awe still. He felt out done. She had accomplished so much but what had he down. He created a successful business, the host club. He was proud of that. Kyoya demeanor visibly cracked not by much but Maria noticed immediately. "So you going to tell me what's bothering you or am I going to have to force it out of you. Its written all over your face that something is bothering you" Maria said while wrapping her arms around Kyoya in hopes he wouldn't escape her. "You're more like my senpai than anything you're at the same level as my brothers currently are in their education" he said with a saddened soft noise. "I love you Kyoya" Maria said looking up tearful at Kyoya. "I'm sorry I make feel like that dear" Maria said with tears fogging her glasses. He loved her but words weren't what was needed right now actions were the right course. He wrestled free a little from her iron grasp grabbed her chin lightly and kissed her. This was unlike their first kiss, it had a spark of passion behind that both of them felt before. They both sat down on the couch. Kyoya grabbed Maria and kept her close until she stopped crying. Maria knew what she said earlier but she just prayed that Kyoya would say it back. "Maria." "Yea." "I love you." Maria just breaking out into tears once more. "I'M sorry what did I say" Kyoya said trying to calm her once more. "I'M just so relieved and happy. I'm happy you love me back it was a huge gamble saying that. I know were so suppose to get married at some point but I didn't want this to be some bullshit arranged marriage where there was no love to be found it would kill me" she said as she was starting to calm down. "You never quite told me why your father was willing to even entertain the idea of arranged marriage" Kyoya said with a bit of laugh. "My dad was tired of me being heartbroken all the time. He decided that my love life should be decided by him with a little of my input of course. He wanted me to happy but once anyone of note caught wind of my dad looking for potential suitors it reached many Tamaki's grandmother" she said with a calculating face even with her eyes still red from crying. "Excuse me" Kyoya said in disbelief. "I know when someone was being played for a fool. I put the pieces together after I met Tamaki and his father. I guess his grandmother has been doing quite a bit of buying up of some smaller manufacturing companies ;amy guess is that it was in preparation to enter the manufacturing sector to branch out South enterprises. I'd be treated like nuclear weapon if she tgot a hold me and Tamaki deserves someone who will make him happy" she said with a mild smile. "I'm not sure about the nuclear weapon analogy but you have a point" Kyoya said standing up stretching. "I know i'm highly prized and feared. So I think nuclear weapon is a great way to state my situation in life"she said standing up too. "So I think we're having fish and chips tonight is that ok with you" she said going into the kitchen to grab a glass of water. "Is that a commoner meal eaten around here. I'll eat it regardless it would be rude to impose other wise" he said in a questioning like tone. "I mean we're in New England so it's pretty standard food it's part of the culture around here" she said trying to not sound condescending. "Tamaki would get a kick out of it if we sent him selfies saying we're eating american commoner he'd probably lose it" she said with a minor devilish smirk. "Why do you like pestering tamaki so much" Kyoya questioned. "It's easy and his reactions are just fantastic" she said with a minor sarcastic tone at the end. "We can do that I suppose then. Just be aware that he will call all night to ask a million questions" Kyoya said trying to get out taking a picture. Several hours passed before dinner. Maria and Kyoya were engrossed in studying when her father came home. They looked quite busy so he decided not to bother either of them til dinner which Maria had predicted spot on. "So when are you two leaving again" Mr. Capperella said. "Right after dinner on Sunday; we have a decent sized test the next day" Maria said. "Well at least Kyoya will meet the rest of the family" Mr Capperella said in a jovial tone. "I'll gladly meet them they sound like quite intriguing people" Kyoya said in a sauve tone. "I'm sure the rest of our family will grow fond of you as we have" Nana said. "That's very kind of you to say Nana" Kyoya said kindly. Maria blushed heavily and could only think of Kyoya calling her father 'Dad'. Saturday was a peculiar day. One of Maria's aunts came over to h lip prepare some side dishes in advance. It was quite a spread it was more than enough food to feed an entire banquet. Kyoya saw all this but kept out of sight as per Maria's instructions. Her father and her wanted a surprise of sorts for the entire family meeting him. He didn't mind too much.

Sunday was brutal for Kyoya. He just kind of went with the notion that Easter was like thanksgiving in the US. He was sadly mistaken when Maria was up at 9 o clock sharp laying out his clothes for him. Standard black dress pants he packed a long sleeve white button up shirt. Her Nana put the ham in the oven just as everyone was getting up. The service dragged for what felt like hours but they promptly arrived home at 1 or so to prepare dinner that would be served at 2. Although there was enough food for a banquet there was only 12 people that showed up; assorted aunts and uncles and cousins. "So this is the boy you wouldn't let me meet yesterday" on of her aunts said. Kyoya never really expected such warm welcomes. The food was fantastic it was warm in an emotional sort of way. It was the same feeling as when he ate dinner leftovers the first time he met Maria. After an hours worth of goodbye's Kyoya and Maria left for the airport and returned to Japan.


	10. Chapter 10

I'm really sorry it took so long with this chapter. College sucks but there will be regular chapters for the next month now. Thanks for waiting 3

* * *

The proceeding days were ok not bad or good. The club was running smoothly, Haruhi got over Tamaki being a jerk. Maria hadn't been seen by most of the club for a few days. Everyone thought that the Shadow King chased her away. Kyoya had to remind everyone that she was in the process of buying a concrete structure downtown to serve as her workshop and had been putting some finishing touches on the place before others would see it; Kyoya included. Maria did show up one day; a day where the hosts were all clad in kimonos.

"So what brings you here today Maria I thought you were busy" the twins chirped as she walked through the threshold of the clubroom.

"The machines are getting moved in today everything is mapped out for the movers. I'd figured I'd have a little fun today that's all" she said with an exhausted yet happy look.

She was escorted over to Kyoya after his last appointment before going back to his accountant duties for the club. "I take it they're moving everything in today," Kyoya said with a smirk.

" Oh how could you have guessed about me having a workshop and having stuff being moved in today," Maria said in an incredibly dramatic and sarcastic tone.

It was enough to make Haruhi chuckle from across the room. Quietly yet suddenly a new guest arrived. Everyone came over to greet her.

"Your phony, a fake" this new character exclaimed hurling more insults at Tamaki.

"Kyoya is the only one for me I'm his fiance after all" the new female exclaimed.

Maria was across the room hearing all of this. She gripped the delicate teacup with such force that she shattered the handle. Quiet tears started to stream down her face when a smile started to come across her face. The girls that were left in the clubroom were Haruhi, Maria, and this shrewd bitch. Hikaru and Kaoru were the first to pick up on the almost demonic sounding chuckles coming from Maria. "This is really bad boss get it together" Hikaru exclaimed while dragging Tamaki aside by the collar and began shaking him.

"Get it together boss Maria is losing it. We don't what she is capable of" the twins chirped with fear backing their voices.

He still wasn't responding. Kyoya heard everything that was going on and tried to resolve the situation quickly with this unnamed girl.

"We can talk over here Renge," Kyoya said gesturing to a couch in the clubroom.

Maria pulled out a pair of calipers and came over to where everyone sat down to discuss what was going on. She went next to the couch Renge was sitting on and stood next to a small table just beside the couch. Renge didn't really notice til Maria sunk her caliper into the table almost splitting it. Renge jumped with surprise.

"Who's this crazy fan girl she's dangerous Kyoya can you take her away," she said in a vulgar insulting tone.

"Where I come from claiming someone else's man for yourself makes you liable to be gutted like a fish" Maria said with a creepy almost calm smile. Her tears gone she looked quite happy but terrifying still.

"Kyoya get her out of her she's scaring me," Renge said with a tinge of fear in voice.

"As I was about to say Renge here is the daughter of a very important Ootori partner. That being said I've never met her until today" Kyoya said clearing his throat.

"In short she's not my fiance," Kyoya said.

"That doesn't change her disrespect towards me," Maria said with the frustration welling up inside her.

Maria started to become a sniveling mess. "Maria-chan don't cry please; we'll have some cake instead; cake fixes everything," Hunny said offering a slice of chocolate cake.

Kyoya got up suddenly but swiftly. He grabbed tissues for Maria that were close by. "I'm sorry there was any confusion. I'll make up to you later ok" Kyoya said in a gentle voice while crouching down to be with Maria on the floor.

Renge had left the couch and began coaching Tamaki on his character to for incorporating the lonely prince archetype.

"I don't like her she's too entitled it pisses me off," Maria said after blowing her nose.

"Well hopefully she won't cause too much more of a disturbance," Kyoya said lifting her up by the hand off the floor.

"I'll go take look at the progress on my workshop. If it's done you're all coming over for pizza ok" Maria yelled to the hosts across the room.

Renge had left the room she was planning on coming back tomorrow for more character adjustments. "This is the last time you get to invite them over informally ok. You're going to need to start keeping up appearances quite soon" Kyoya said walking out of the room assuming Maria would follow behind.

Maria sat down on the couch before she lost her sight for a few moments. Everything was fading but she still somewhat conscious. "Mori go get Kyoya he's probably down the hall somewhere" Maria said slapping her face trying to get back to reality.

Everyone else walked over to Maria to see what happened. "Is everything ok Maria-senpai?"

" I might pass out from this I'm not s,ure" Maria said.

"I was expecting something flashier for seeing the demon for the first time" Hikaru said.

Kyoya walked quickly into the room and sat down next to Maria. "We may need to go to the hospital. I think me ignoring my blood pressure is catching up to me"Maria said in a gargled tone towards Kyoya.

"Maria are you sure you're going to be ok" Tamaki questioned with concern.

"Yea ill be fine. It's been so much worse before. I've passed out before too that was fantastic"she said brushing it off with a sarcastic bite.

Kyoya placed an arm around her, he looked worried to the core. 'This was a norm for her' he thought. Maria's phone started ringing.

"Someone grab that it might be the movers" she said with the final slap on the face that brought her back to reality.

She grabbed the phone from Hunny.

"Hello yes of course. That is the best news I've heard all day. Thank you so much. Goodbye"Maria hung up the phone.

"Not only is everything moved the electrician finished his work today, too" Maria said with a big smile.

"What does that mean Maria-senpai" Haruhi questioned.

"It means you're all invited to my workshop for pizza", she said.

"You need to see a doctor first. I'll call my brother if I'm correct he's working at one of the family hospitals right now" Kyoya said while taking out his phone. "I've been putting off for too long so fine i'll go".

It didn't take too long to get to the hospital. Yuuichi was actually standing outside of the back entrance. They both decided that going in through a secluded entrance would be best;no one wanted the media catching wind of this. "Kyoya told me the vast majority of what happened. Everything will be taken care of" Yuuichi said in a nice tone.

"I called you a sexist jerk and you're nice to me I'm really surprised honestly" Maria said with a bit of a laugh.

"Your really smart and if Kyoya is bringing you here really stubborn as well. I respect you" Yuuichi said gesturing her to sit in a wheelchair.

Kyoya shot Maria a menacing glance for being disrespectful to someone that would be her family in a few years time. "Dude, we can talk about it later ok" Maria said.

The tests were long. An EKG, MRI, a few blood samples and blood pressure tests didn't reveal much except low blood pressure and a slight anemia. "We're going to keep you here overnight for observation. Just to be on the safe side" Yuuichi said looking at her test results in her room.

"I mean I guess if you have too" she groaned.

Yuuichi left the room as Kyoya entered.

"Are you still angry at me" she questioned.

"I don't think I could get angry or upset with you. Maybe annoyed however" Kyoya cracked a smirk while speaking.

"Do you think I'm a trophy wife" she questioned.

"Now why would I think that" he questioned back.

"Until I told your brother off the first time I met him he thought I was just a pretty face from a good family and nothing else" she said in an annoyed tone.

"Well it is an arraigned marriage technically so that could be assumed but I do understand your point" Kyoya said sitting down on the arm chair next to her.

"Shouldn't you be leaving soon it's starting to get late and you have school tomorrow" she questioned.

"You're right but I received a call from my father he'll be down shortly" Kyoya said with smirk.

"I'm probably in a lot of trouble" she said with a whimper.

"No, but the potential matriarch of the Ootori family can't be sickly" Yoshio said coming in through the door.

"I'm guessing the media caught wind of me being here finally" Maria said with other a smug look.

"You'd be correct Maria. We don't have much time til rumors start coming from tabloids" Yoshio said.

"I believe I misspoke father" She began to cup her hands around her mouth to attempt to amplify, "No one knew I was here". "All of our classmates think she's just some rich nobody from the US" Kyoya interrupted. Yoshio cocked an eyebrow in concern.

"The entire school will probably know tomorrow. Ugh I didn't want to be swamped with work" she said while hugging her knees.

"I think you're misunderstanding the problem. If you're seen as weak the Ootori family will be seen as such" Yoshio said. "There are very few CEO's that haven't heard of my father or myself. Weak isn't something that's said or even mentioned near or about us" she said grabbing her phone from the table.

"Here is a really recent article from Industry Week" she handed the phone to Yoshio.

"By the way when are we announcing the glorious engagement" Maria said sitting back to a normal position.

"The party in which your engagement will be announced will be in just a few weeks" Yoshio said giving Maria back her phone.

"I'm assuming you called the others and told them i'm ok right. They must of have been worried sick" Maria said.

"The twins were quite elated to see you in action but yes" Kyoya said in an annoyed tone.

"I'm leaving now;please rest" Yoshio said as he left.

"I will dad" she said hoping it would annoy him in a loving teasing kind of way.

"So are you going home too"she questioned. "Yes it's been a long day and you need your rest" Kyoya said getting up from his chair.

Maria grabbed the back of his shirt as we walked by. "I'm sorry i'm weak and a burden on the Ootori name" she said with an expression of death in eyes.

She looked defeated like she lost something really important to her; maybe her pride. Kyoya could see it in her eyes. Kyoya sat on the bed next to her legs and grabbed her hand. "No, you're just really stubborn, I don't know what i'm going to do with you " Kyoya said with a playful smirk.

"Protect me from myself" Maria said with a smile.

"I think that can be arranged" he said before a prompt kiss.

"Hey love birds save it for the bedroom" Hikaru and Kaoru chirped.

"I never depicted you two being vouyers but to each their own" Maria said with a smirk.

There were two other hosts that filed in afterword, Haruhi and Tamaki. "Honey senpai and Mori senpai were busy but they send their regards " Tamaki said in a solemn voice.

"I'm not dying you guys. I'm doing the real adult and taking care of my problems instead of ignoring them" she said in a playful tone.

"It's good see your doing ok Maria-senpai" Haruhi said.

"Of course i'm fine Haruhi. I just need more iron in my diet thats all. And to relax a little" Maria said with a smile.

"Heiress's normally don't have to work. They're pretty much pampered for life so why do you work" Hikaru questioned.

"Sometimes leaving work to your underlings doesn't end well" she pouted.

"Oh yea I guess dad finally decided on a date for the engagement party" Maria said scratching the back of her head.

"Dad" Tamaki questioned.

"My father" Kyoya said pushing up his glasses with annoyance.

"I think I'm starting to grow on him finally" she said.

"Are we all invited" Haruhi asked.

"We just got told about I don't know 5 minutes ago. But probably"she said.

"Maria does need some rest. We should leave" Tamaki said trying to leave quickly.

"Why did you give everyone my number Tam,aki" Maria said in a stern tone.

"200 text messages all numbers I don't know some asking to meet me and the rest asking if I'm ok" Maria said as she showed Tamaki the phone.

"We'll be leaving bye Maria" Hikaru and Kaoru said as they left the room.

"I did but only because people were concerned" Tamaki said trying to make up for is faulty judgment.

"Let me know next time,"Maria said showing her fiancé.

"Kyoya can you grab my bag".

"Do you want your laptop".

Kyoya grabbed the laptop from her bag. She opened it up without a sound. She turned it on and went to her email.

"And 30 new emails asking to meet with me at more convenient time. Probably from some of our peers' parents" she said handing Kyoya the laptop.

"I'm really sorry Maria-chan" Tamaki starting to move to his corner of woe.

"It's fine just ask next time or let me know" Maria said brushing it off.

Tamaki snapped back to himself.

"Senpai we need to leave. I still have to make dinner" Haruhi said dragging Tamaki out of the room.

"Bye everyone" Maria yelled.

"Are you staying the night with me"Maria questioned. "I do have school tomorrow. I'm assuming you'll come late tomorrow."

"I want to be discharged early as possible so I can make it to school on time hopefully. I'm also assuming if Tamaki knows he probably freaked out and blabbed to his father about what happened. I might end up being expelled to be honest" Maria said sitting back and pushing up her glasses.

"You only damaged club property and maybe scared Range a little but odds you'll be fine. Just explain why you were upset and she'll probably get over it" Kyoya said while leaving the room.

"I hope you're r,ight" she said with a fearful look in her eyes.

Kyoya left the hospital and called from the house only a few minutes later. "Do you need anything from the house."

"I'm so happy you're coming back. Umm let me see probably a clean uniform, my underwear and my laptop charger and cell phone charger would be great" Maria said with hopes that Kyoya was actually coming back.

"I'll send Hotta with the things you requested" Kyoya said in a solemn tone.

"Oh I guess you're not coming back then" Maria said in a sadden tone.

"My father doesn't think it's a good idea to go back this late. You do need your rest."

"Ok I love you thanks."

"I love you too." Hotta showed up only a short time after with Maria's belongings that he gave to a nurse to deliver to her.


	11. Chapter 11

_Hey everybody, it's everyone's favorite absentee author. I'm a college student with limited time on my hands currently. I'm able to post this chapter this week because of its spring break for me. There will be more chapters coming soon. I'm sorry for the wait and thank you for being patient with me._

* * *

"Are we really going to your estate on the beach as a host retreat Kyoya?" Maria said grabbing his sleeve during their meeting at the host club one day.

"Yes you're more than welcome to come with us if your family has estate near there," he said with a tactless smile before sipping some tea.

"Maybe we can go swimsuit shopping sometime," she said with a koi smile.

"Our time is up miss I hope you had a good time. If you are in need to go swimsuit shopping the Hikaru and Kaoru may be able to help. Their mother is a fashion designer after all."

"Thanks, I appreciate it."

Before Maria could even blink her phone lit up with text messages.

" _Hey, we heard you need help shopping for a bathing suit"_ Hikaru text to her.

" _You work fast. Yea honestly I'm really hopeless when it comes to fashion. Lipstick lesbian chic is my fashion aesthetic"_ Maria sent back.

Across the room, Maria saw Hikaru and Kaoru look at Hikaru's phone snickering together. She needed to leave sooner rather than later to go shopping with Fuyumi. Maria was hopeless with clothing, at least since she came to Japan; everything is so different in Japan. She arrived back at the estate realizing that Fuyumi was already there impatiently waiting.

"You seem more excited than me about this Fuyumi" Maria said while removing her shoes at the front entrance.

Maria went upstairs and came back down only moments later in a faded t-shirt, blue jeans, and some junky sneakers. Maria had no idea where Fuyumi was taking her but it probably involved walking. They got into a sleek Bentley that belonged to Fuyumi's husband and promptly went to a boutique the next town over. The two young women entered the boutique with the associates looking concerned about Maria. Mostly because she was along with a frequent customer of theirs. Fuyumi paid no attention but Maria picked up on it and tried to ignore it as much as possible.

"Maria, look at this one" Fuyumi said while grabbing Maria by the arm.

Fuyumi showed her a light pink dress that looked like a Barbie would wear to a ball. It had an empire shape to it which made Maria grimace. Fuyumi chuckled a little at Maria's expression.

"Kyoya did say you are quite expressive," Fuyumi said with a bit of a laugh.

"So he does talk about me to you. I always wondered" Maria said with a smile.

The dresses were overwhelming, to say the least. They all looked liked something Fuyumi would wear; these all looked like something you could find on a ball gown Barbie. Maria short and stout in stature wouldn't look right in this. Nothing seemed quite right even after an hour of perusing the store. Maria looked defeated; Fuyumi could see it too.

"Hey don't look so down maybe we can find something somewhere else," Fuyumi said with her usual cheerful smile.

"Maybe we could do something more traditional. I think you'd look beautiful in a kimono" Fuyumi squeaked with joy.

"There is a first time for everything I suppose. Why not, what do have to lose" Maria said with almost no enthusiasm

"Good, we're going somewhere else. I know a place back in town we can go to" Fuyumi squeaked with joy while dragging Maria out of the store.

Fuyumi dragged Maria into another store a while after leaving the other store. It was starting to get dark out Maria wasn't sure how late it was getting but she was hungry. She couldn't skip meals anymore; no matter how busy she was she had to find the time to eat and keep healthy.

"Hey, Fuyumi can we get something to eat after this"Maria managed to squeak out while being dragged along.

"Yea after we find you something for the party. It's the mission for the day then you and I can get dinner, just the two of us. It can be a girls day of sorts and I haven't seen you since the last time I came over for dinner" Fuyumi said with joy.

She was ecstatic that she was gaining a sister even though Maria wasn't married yet. The shop looked rickety but it was cozy. Like someone poured their love into this shop over their lifetime. An older gentleman who was just shorter than Maria came out from the back.

"What can I do for you nice young ladies" the old man huffed out.

"We need a beautiful garment for my sister. She doesn't like pink that's the only exception she has" Fuyumi said in a quick firm tone.

The older gentleman went to the back to grab something. The old man came back moments later with a garment that was elegant as it was long. It was blue throughout with a field of flowers at the bottom with some carelessly floating in the breeze.

"Are you sure this a good idea , Fuyumi. What if I'm the only one wearing something like this" Maria said almost mournfully. As much as it was supposed to be a party of joy, it made her anxious. She never liked to be the center of attention; parties, corporate functions, and things of the sort always forced Maria to put on a demeanor that tired her out. Maria loved the garment, though; blues and earthy tones always looked good on her.

The old man waited patiently before speaking, "What kind of function is this for if you don't mind me intruding".

"Oh it's no trouble, it's for my engagement party in a few months," Maria said trustingly.

"Oh, I see. You'll be fine; my wife was as nervous as you were around this time in her life. If you're that nervous you can try on the garment now to see if you like it" the older gentleman huffed out.

"I mean if its ok, sir," Maria said koily.

The old man nodded and brought Maria into the back where his wife helped her into the garment. Maria came out from the back room with small precise steps for fear of falling. They paired the startling blue kimono with a cream colored obi tied delicately around her waist. It has no obvious patterns on it but this suggestion of a pattern in the fabric itself. Maria put her up into a rough bun with a hair tie she had on her to keep it out of the way of this experience.

"You look perfect" Fuyumi almost said with a whisper.

"Do you really think so" Maria questioned with a squeak.

Fuyumi nodded in agreement. Words could almost ruin this pure moment in time.

"Take a picture and send it Kyoya I want him to see this" Maria managed to squeak out of the pause.

"Why not surprise him" Fuyumi exclaimed in a cheery tone.

"Kyoya, like myself, prefers everything planned out in advance. It gives him unnecessary stress" Maria said plainly.

"Fine" Fuyumi took the picture and promptly sent it to Kyoya.

Fuyumi paid for the kimono while Maria was getting changed back into what Maria describes as 'normal people clothes'.

"You didn't need to pay for that Fuyumi" Maria said to Fuyumi while they were walking out of the store to the car.

"Think of it as a present."

"Fine, then you win. So where to for dinner? I'm really hungry" Maria stated with cheer.

"There is a ramen place nearby that I sometimes sneak away to when my husband isn't around," Fuyumi said while putting a finger over her mouth.

"Cool, I've never had any real ramen before. Just instant ramen when I'm writing a paper last minute for school or working late nights at the shop" Maria stated.

"Working on stuff at the last minute, I got the impression that you were just as studious as Kyoya is," Fuyumi said with a bit of a laugh.

"Nope never have been for a really long time I'm just really good at tinkering and I guess," Maria said as they both got out of the car.

Maria texted Kyoya alerting him to her not coming back for at least another hour. Dinner was quiet only due to both Fuyumi and Maria being incredibly hungry. The car ride back was as giddy and loud as a generic slumber party. Maria never had a semblance of this experience before. Having all male friends will do that. The driver had to tell both of them to pipe down at least once. Maria finally arrived home to the Ootori estate shortly after the rest of the family had dinner. She went promptly up to her room to drop off the garment before finding Kyoya. The door was already open so Maria knocked on the door to announce her presence and proceeded inside.

"Oh good you're home," Kyoya said with a tinge of happiness.

"Yea your sister is a little too high energy for me," Maria said with a bit of a yawn.

"I imagine you had a good time with her from the picture I got earlier from her" Kyoya said.

Maria looked beautiful Kyoya thought. Kyoya realized more and more ever since Maria came into his life his soul felt a little lighter.

"So do you like the kimono your sister bought for me for the party," Maria said hoping to get an answer to use.

She wasn't sure about whether or not she just go out some other time by herself to get a dress suited to the engagement party that would be held at the end of the summer.

"I never thought I would be enticed by a field of flowers. Blue is also a favorite color of mine" Kyoya said while adjusting his glasses with a small smirk.

Maria blushed with joy and confidence. She made up her mind; today wasn't a waste.


End file.
